Una poción indeseada
by Riku Lupin
Summary: Chap.9! POR FIN! Último capítulo! La noche en que el plan de Draco será llevado a cabo a llegado... sin complicaciones? Que pasará? Qué es lo que ha preparado? Como terminará por fin esta historia? Querréis epílogo! XP!
1. Capítulo 1

Bueno! Aquí vuelvo a estar yo… se que tengo la otra historia por terminar, pero estoy teniendo muchos problemas (tanto de ordenador, tiempo, ganas e inspiración) y la verdad es que me vino esta idea y he empezado a escribir esto. En esta historia el protagonista es Draco (XIIIIII!), para variar un poco, y como siempre es un Harry/Draco. No será muy larga (3 o 4 capítulos cortos, no más…) y espero que os guste mucho!

Me vino la inspiración cuando estaba en clase de castellano, en el instituto, leyendo Rimas y Leyendas de Bécquer (no creéis que estoy obsesionada con este autor? Yo sí), más concretamente la leyenda de _El rayo de Luna_ (os recomiendo que la leéis XD). En un principio la quería hacer mucho más fiel a la historia original, pero he decidido hacer esta historia solamente inspirada en él y prometo que haré otra que siga más el marco de la leyenda original! Eso sí, con personajes de nuestro querido libro Harry Potter ;)

**Advertencia: **como siempre… esto es un **slash**, a quien no le guste las relaciones chico/chico… LARGO DE AQUÍ! (a demás, como has llegado hasta aquí¿?)

Todo esto no es mío (excepto la historia) sino que son de nuestra queridísima J.K.Rowling, quien muy amablemente no me denunciará por utilizar sus personajes y paisajes… solo los uso como medio para crear mis fantasías y por diversión (no gano dinero con esto y tampoco lo tengo para pagar una posible denuncia…)

Para acabar, muchísimas gracias por quien lea esto, espero que les guste y que me manden reviews diciéndome sus opiniones, tanto buenas como malas. Acepto cualquier crítica (excepto las homofóbicas que ya he dicho que se larguen!)

Ya ahora si… os dejo con el primer capítulo de esta humilde historia!

**_Una poción indeseada._**

**Capítulo 1:** _El principio de todo…_

Su peor pesadilla había empezado ni más ni menos que el día de Halloween, cuando por culpa de ese viejo verde pervertido y medio chiflado el se había encontrado esa noche vestido de vampiro, eso si, sexy a matar. A su "gran" (nótese aquí el sarcasmo) director se le había ocurrido la gran idea (seguramente mientras comía uno de esos asquerosos caramelos de limón) de seguir una tradición muggle, la de disfrazarse, pero eso no había sido lo peor de la noche. Evidentemente, todos los slytherin, aunque la guerra se había terminado y para su desgracia Potter todavía seguía vivo, se negaron, pero el director "aclaró", más bien amenazó, que si no se presentaban disfrazados, no pasarían de curso, y al ser ese su último año, no se pudo negar, por nada del mundo se iba a perder lo que creía que seria su mejor noche durante mucho tiempo, cuando en realidad terminó siendo la noche más extraña de su vida y la causante de su dolor de cabeza, y todo por culpa de una sola persona, su ex amiga Pansy Parkinson.

Todo comenzó como él se esperaba, como la fiesta se celebraba en día de sábado no habían tenido clases por la mañana (para su alegría y de la mayor parte de la escuela, excepto, seguramente, Hermione Granger y los ravenclaws) y había tenido mucho tiempo para arreglarse como era debido, tenía que mantener su fama de ser el chico más deseado por todo Hogwarts… le costó lo suyo, y muchos dolores de cabeza de sus amigos, escoger el disfraz definitivo, hasta que un día Blaise comentó medio en broma que estaba tan pálido que cuando dormía parecía un muerto, así pues, le vino a la cabeza escoger el disfraz de un vampiro… y la verdad es que le iba que ni pintado. No se tuvo que poner maquillaje, simplemente iba todo de negro, con pantalones caídos y una camisa un poco estrecha, con una capa encima de sus hombros negra por fuera, rojo sangre por dentro. La verdad es que era muy sencillo, sencillo pero perfecto (o eso había dicho Pansy).

La verdad es que todo lo que decían de él por la escuela no era cierto, aunque muchas cosas si que lo eran. Era verdad que tenía un carácter difícil y que era caprichoso, y evidentemente le gustaba lo caro y todo lo hermoso, pero la gente que le conocía sabían que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se preocupaba por sus amigos y que los ayudaba siempre que podía, pero eso si, si lo enfadaban ya se podían dar por muertos. Otra cosa que no era cierta es que se hubiera tirado a media escuela, para ser sinceros, era virgen, cosa que para su edad ya le empezaba a preocupar, pero no tenía prisa para dejarlo de ser. Toda la gente que él había rechazado, como venganza habían ampliado su lista imaginaria de gente que se había tirado. La verdad es que él solo buscaba a alguien, a ese alguien que le hiciera sentir la persona más importante del mundo, que le quisiese por ser quien era y como era (no solo lo que aparentaba y su fama), y sobretodo que al despertar por las mañanas estuviera a su lado. Que le apoyara y ayudara, que no tuviera miedo de decirle que se equivocaba, que no estaba en lo correcto y quería alguien con quien discutir, reír y amar sin que fuera como con un amigo o alguien de tu familia.

Este había sido tema habitual de conversación entre sus amigos y él, que aunque tuviera pocos de verdad, tenía (cosa que gente dudaba). Blaise se había reído de él bastantes veces por su estúpido sueño de encontrar a esa persona, tanto si era hombre como mujer, y entre risa y risa le había dicho que solo necesitaba echar un polvo y que esas tonterías se le pasarían. Pansy solo le decía que era adorable que pensara así, y que lo hacía ver más encantador y hermoso cuando se le iluminaban los ojos al hablar del tema. Crabbe y Goyle (NA: siiiii! Los he buscado y todo… ¬¬) solo le habían dicho que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que el día que la gente supiera la verdad, que era virgen, se desmayarían. Él solo les replicó diciendo que el día que todos supieran que no eran estúpidos y que encima eran pareja, hasta a Dumbledore le daría un infarto.

Para ser sinceros nunca le había preocupado mucho el tema ni se pasaba los días buscando y esperando a esa persona que le hiciera sentir mariposas en el estomago (era como Pansy describía que se sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Oliver Wood, el gryffindor que ahora era su profesor de vuelo y arbitro en los partidos y del que su amiga estaba enamorada), porque sinceramente no creía que lo encontraría pronto, ni mucho menos que estuviera en la escuela; bueno, hasta ahora.

Por culpa de Pansy, su estúpido concepto que tenía de la palabra ayudar y su romanticismo empedernido ahora él estaba envuelto en este estúpido lío; bueno, y talvez también tenia parte de culpa su poca gracia en pociones. Y que por más que quisiera no podía dejarlo de lado, no ahora que lo había encontrado, ahora que sabía que "él" estaba allí.

Pansy, a escondidas de todos (o eso espero por el bien del resto de mis amigos) puso en marcha su plan el día de la fiesta de disfraces.

Los recuerdos de esa noche eran poco claros, por lo menos los de el final de la fiesta, él había llegado junto a sus amigos al salón donde se celebraría la fiesta, eran ya las diez y media, así que cuando entraron ya había bastante gente. Él, con su andar arrogante y aristocrático que siempre tenía, se fue a sentar y pidió "por favor" a Goyle que le trajera algo de beber, pero Pansy, que estaba muy rara en su opinión, se ofreció para ir, así que mientras meneaba la cola de gato de un lado para otro fue y volvió del puesto de bebidas. Ahora que lo recordaba, traía una sonrisa muy sospechosa, pero Draco simplemente pensó que era porque había visto a Wood (NA: es la primera vez que pongo que es Draco verdad?¿? XD ). Recordaba también que durante la siguiente hora se había encontrado perfectamente, había charlado con sus amigos y gracias a dios ni se había cruzado con ningún gryffindor, no tenía ganas de montar un espectáculo no deseado (ni para él ni para los leones), al fin y al cabo era una fiesta, no?. Pero justo cuando estaban apunto de sonar las campanadas de las doce (si, como si fuera año nuevo…) se empezó a sentir mareado, así que con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y decidió ir al baño. Pero cuando llegó ahí ya no tenía esas horribles ganas de devolver todo lo comido durante la cena, pero se estaba muriendo de calor, algo inimaginable, así que, no sin rabia, decidió ir a descansar cerca del lago. Sabía que allí estaría tranquilo y había visto muchas veces al cara-rajada y a sus amigos, el pobretón y la sangre-sucia (todo son costumbres), disfrutar bajo un árbol cerca de él, cosa que le había causado unas enormes ganas de probarlo él algún día, y como sabía que no era demasiado probable que nadie le viera allí, se auto convenció de que era lo mejor.

Al llegar ahí, se apoyó al árbol y se sorprendió de lo bonita que era la noche (¿que hacía toda esa gente allí dentro pudiendo este hermoso lugar?), la luna estaba llena y se reflejaba completamente en el lago y para su sorpresa, había una temperatura perfecta. Era una noche clara y sin nubes, cosa que hacía que las estrellas se vieran en su totalidad, y allí, mirando toda esa perfección y ya sin nauseas ni calor, se quedó dormido (más adelante supo que no había sido por causas "naturales"…). No empezó ha despertar hasta que sintió algo húmedo cerca de su boca, al ir reaccionando sintió también unos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban y lo sostenían con ¿cariño? ¿Preocupación? Lo estaban besando… pero no era un besó común, o eso pensó, sino uno que le estaba demostrando un amor… un amor verdadero, no había ni lujuria ni deseo, simplemente parecía uno de esos besos que robas a tu amante y enamorado cuando dorme a tu lado sin que él lo sepa, uno de esos besos que dejan ver todo lo que uno realmente siente. Draco estaba más que sorprendido pero a la vez sabía que esa persona que le estaba besando, no sabía porque, sería ese amor que hacía tanto que esperaba… estaba seguro de ello. El problema llegó cuando el otro, el besador nocturno (que era como lo llamaría Blaise), al darse cuenta del despertar del otro, se levantó de golpe y huyó, dejando a Draco otra vez en el suelo, dormido…

A la mañana siguiente, lo único que recordaba el slytherin al despertar cerca del lago, era el beso, el gran torbellino de sensaciones y sentimientos, una figura blanca que se alejaba corriendo y dos esmeraldas verdes puras y brillantes donde se podía ver una luna reflejada (todo muy borroso…).

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Que tal esta quedando? Quien haya leído otras historias mías sabrá que siempre son muy sencillas y que siempre, SIEMPRE, terminan bien, odio los finales tristes! (Aunque a veces me dicen que tengo un concepto de "bien" muy extraño… ¬¬). También que soy una romanticota empedernida y que no soy muy de palabras rebuscadas ni de grandes misterios… (Aunque me gustan muchas historias que son así!)

Eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo! Y espero vuestros reviews con muchas ganas!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	2. Capítulo 2

Bueno! Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de esta historia! Espero que os guste y solo decir que muchísimas gracias por la gente que la ha leído, y doble gracias por aquellos que me han dejado un review!

**Advertencia:** esto es un slash! Así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias ya te puedes ir de aquí y no hace falta que me digas nada porque te he avisado! Gracias!

Los personajes no son míos y solo los utilizo como medio de diversión y para sacar mis locas ideas de mi cabeza y plasmarlas, todos los derechos son de J.K.Rowling y supongo que de la Warner Bros también (por las películas y eso…)

_**Una poción indeseada**_

**Capítulo 2:**_ El chico que descansaba bajo el haya…_

Hacía ya un mes des de la noche de Halloween, todo un mes, y aún lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer mismo (por lo menos lo que lograba recordar…). Había sido una noche extraña, pero más extraño fue descubrir lo que "realmente" había sucedido. Desde la explicación (sacada con amenazas y un exhaustivo interrogatorio) de Pansy, Draco no había dejado de buscar a ese chico, porque sabía que era un hombre, por la forma en que lo había besado, y cogido, y tocado… No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza y lo más frustrante es que en todo un mes, no había descubierto nada, todo un mes de su vida malgastado para nada!

El rubio se empezaba a desesperar, nunca se había sentido así y ni tan siquiera sabía quien era el besador nocturno… tenía que encontrarlo, pronto, o se volvería completamente loco.

"Haber, pensemos con calma y como el buen slytherin que eres… pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa…"

Primero de todo, según lo contado por Pansy y su profesor de pociones avanzadas, Severus Snape, el funcionamiento de la poción era sencillo y muy eficaz. Para sorpresa de todos, lo había creado la propia rubia, sacando la idea de un libro muggle (cosa que se ganó una buena reprimenda por parte de Snape, una, por haber intentado algo tan peligroso, y dos, por haber utilizado algo muggle para hacerlo, o como decía ella, inspirarse). El libro ese se llamaba _La bella durmiente_ y se ve que es muy conocido en el mundo no-mágico. La poción era bastante complicada, ya que combinaba una poción "cumple-deseos" (recordad, les dijo Snape en una clase, que no quiere decir que cumple deseos, sino que crea las condiciones que uno desea… algo que ni él, ni tan solo Granger, había entendido) y otra de amor, pero su funcionamiento (y lo que nos interesa) era sencillo. Lo que hacía ésta era que aquel que la tomara, cayera en un profundo sueño hasta que alguien, su amor verdadero (una cursilería de Pansy), le besara, pero no terminaba aquí la cosa, sino que antes de que cayera dormida crearía la situación perfecta para que esa persona la encontrara, y, en el caso de Draco, fue cerca del lago, en el haya en que había descansado, por eso había tenido los mareos y calores… El único fallo de la poción es que te dejaba agotado, por eso, aunque te besaran, seguramente te dormirías enseguida, que es lo que le pasó a él, ya que, muy lista la chica, se había dejado de echar la sabía del sauce boxeador (el componente energético de muchas pociones, solo hacía falta ir a ver a ese árbol para comprenderlo…). Conclusión: que quien le besó le quería de verdad, que el sitio era visitado frecuentemente por esa persona y que para Pansy aún no había habido suficiente castigo.

Todas las otras pistas que tenía ya eran mucho más ambiguas. Sabía que era un hombre, más bien un chico (descartamos a los profesores) y era poco probable que fuera de menos edad que él (o eso esperaba), tenía los ojos verdes, pero no un verde común, sino un color que igualaba o superaba a las esmeraldas más puras que él hubiera visto, y que brillaban como otros no hacían… esa era una buena pista, pero no se podía pasear por el colegio comprobando a todo aquel que tuviera los ojos de ese color (aunque empezaba a pensar que no era tan mala idea…). También recordaba un peculiar olor, bastante dulzón, y estaba seguro que el besador había bebido cerveza de mantequilla, pero aún era más imposible ir oliendo a todos los de la escuela, y en la fiesta seguramente todo el mundo bebió cerveza…

El disfraz de esa persona tal vez era la mejor pista que tenía… sabía que era blanco, y juraría que había visto unas alas blancas, pero había intentado reconstruir esa noche tantas veces que tal vez su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas creando imágenes que nunca existieron. Pero era blanco, y eso ya era algo, porque que el supiera, en slytherin nadie se disfrazó de ese color o de alguno claro (así que descartados) y el blanco era un color que poca gente se atrevía a llevar (según él, le queda bien a poquísimas personas, y menos a hombres), y si era un ángel, aún reducía más su campo de búsqueda. El problema es que ni mucho menos sabía como había ido vestida toda la gente del colegio, ni tan siquiera sabía la mitad de su curso… así que volvía a estar en las mismas.

Cansado de pensar en tantas cosas ya recordadas muchas veces durante ese mes, Draco decidió volver a ir a la haya… Tal vez encontraría a su persona especial ahí, apoyada en el tronco de ese precioso árbol, recordando también esa noche, pensando en él tal y como el mismo hacía…

Pero después de atravesar las puertas del castillo y llegar a la haya, simplemente encontró otra vez a Potter… por Merlín! Últimamente hasta lo encontraba en la sopa! Cada vez que iba a su árbol, suyo y de su amor, se encontraba a ese estorbo de chico que siempre iba de héroe, y desde que había derrotado al Lord Oscuro aún más (en su opinión, evidentemente). Aunque eso si, se comportaba de una forma extraña, acostumbraba a ir solo más a menudo, sin sus lapas de amigos, aunque tal vez solo era porque esos dos se habían echo novios (para alegría de todo el colegio, la verdad es que sus estúpidas discusiones empezaban a ser insoportables…), y cada vez que se cruzaban, Potter simplemente le ignoraba, o más bien se iba, dejándolo a él sin poder decir nada, aunque tampoco tenía nada que decir ¿no?. La verdad es que eso, en parte, era una suerte, sobretodo cuando lo encontraba en el lago, porque cuando se acercaba, Potter se iba y le dejaba el sitio a él para recordar… aunque sin saber porque, interiormente, le molestaba. Habían sido siempre enemigos y era como si ahora nunca hubiera habido nada entre ellos, era aburrido y monótono, ya no se herían pero tampoco era una relación de respeto y mucho menos de compañerismo o amistad, era simplemente nada, y eso lo entristecía…

Sin saber porque se había quedado a unos diez pasos de la haya, simplemente observando a Potter y su respirar acompasado… y lo vio suspirar… y sonreír… ¿qué estaría soñando? ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Y porque estaba pensando en Potter y su sonrisa? …

Confundido y bastante aturdido por sus propios pensamientos, y culpando a su misterioso besador de ello (por tenerlo noches sin dormir), se empezó a alejar del lago.

Cerrando las puertas dejó tras de sí a un chico que escondía unos ojos esmeraldas brillantes bajo sus parpados caídos por el cansancio y su desordenado flequillo, donde también se encontraba la cicatriz en forma de rayo que lo hacía ser Harry Potter, el-chico-que-vivió-y-venció.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Se que ha quedado bastante corto, pero me gustó tanto este final de capítulo que no me atreví a seguirlo y buscar otro. Pero bueno, tal vez tenga más capítulos pero más cortitos… espero que no os moleste! Me está gustando mucho escribir esta historia y espero que por lo menos la estéis disfrutando… como dije no creo que sea muy larga (ya se verá) y tengo bastante claro como se desarrollará todo (aunque acepto sugerencias!), así que intentaré escribir y actualizar rápido…

Que tal os está pareciendo? Espero con muchas ganas vuestros reviews dando vuestra opinión

Aquí dejo la respuesta a los del primer capítulo…:

**Cerdo Volador: ** pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo! Espero k no te enfades xk sea corto… XD Fuiste el primero en escribir y por eso muchas gracias!

**Yumeko:** me alegra k te haya gustado y he actualizado pronto verdad? Es corto, pero algo es algo… ;; Gracias por tu review!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Respuesta a los reviews!**

**Yumeko:** tienes razón en todo… esta medio desesperado! XD Me alegra de que el capítulo te gustara y aquí tienes el segundo! Gracias por u review y mucha suerte!

**Cerdo Volador:** verdad k si? Siempre me a gustado el Draco k no lo acepta… la verdad es k seria muy raro k aceptara en un plise que está enamorado… Suerte a ti también! Y aquí el tercer chap!

**sandra-sms:** pues aún falta un poquito para que se entere… en cada capítulo irá descubriendo alguna cosa que lo ayudará en su conclusión final… (que todos sabemos cual es ¬¬). Me alegra de que te esté gustando la historia y espero k después de este desastrosos chap la sigas leyendo!

Bueno… pues sintiendo el retraso aquí llega el tercer capítulo! Estoy muy contenta porque he recibido muchos comentarios! (Tanto en fanfiction como en slasheaven). Muchas gracias por todas esas personas que deciden desperdiciar el tiempo : ) leyendo mi historia…

De verdad, yo acostumbraba (y sigo haciéndolo) a enviar comentarios a todas las historias que me gustaban y me preguntaba como se sentiría la gente que los recibía… ahora ya lo sé, y como agradecimiento contestaré siempre a todos los comentarios con muchas ganas!

Y a todos aquellos que no me escriben comentarios pero leen la historia también decir que gracias, solo pensar que alguien lee mis historias me emociono como una tonta… ¬¬

**Advertencia:** esto es un slash (es decir, relación chico-chico) y a quien no le guste ya se está largando a casita… que no quiero ningún comentario vulgar e insultante sobre esto… así k FUERA!

También decir que los personajes no son míos, sino de J.K.Rowling y que como de momento no he ganado la lotería sigo siendo pobre y sin ningún céntimo para pagar una posible denuncia… así que por favor no se enfade! XD

Bien, espero no decepcionar a nadie con este nuevo capítulo y que lo disfrutéis!

_**Una poción indeseada**_

**Capítulo 3:**_ Lo que esconde mi árbol…_

Desde el día "F", que era como él mismo había bautizado el día en que tubo ese desliz mental con Potter en el haya, Draco estaba más que confundido. Seguía sin saber quien había sido el besador nocturno y ya hacía seis semanas que lo buscaba, él y medio slytherin, porque sus compañeros, hartos de verlo lloriquear por no conseguir encontrar a su amor, lo estaban ayudando, eso sí, a su manera. Pansy se ocupaba (como había echo siempre, aunque ella no lo quiera reconocer) de recoger toda la información que pudiera de los chismorreos que había en Hogwarts, analizándolos, seleccionándolos, y desechando todo aquel que no tuviera nada que ver con su amigo. Blaise, a través de sus citas (tanto con hombres, como con mujeres), también recogía información. Y Crabbe y Goyle deambulaban por el colegio haciéndose los estúpidos, cosa que servía, ya que la gente, al pensar que no los estaban escuchando, no se preocupaba de bajar la voz al hablar de sus intimidades. A parte de sus amigos, tenía a "compañeros de casa voluntarios" que de vez en cuando traían algo de información, generalmente inútil, y también contaban con algún que otro colaborador externo (de otras casas), que le contaban de que se hablaba en su sala común. Sin darse cuenta, Draco Malfoy había formado una red de espionaje por todo el colegio para encontrar a su chico, pero ni así lo había encontrado (para frustración ya de todos).

Pero en realidad eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino su cabeza (o tal vez su corazón? Nahh…). Estaba empezando a ir por su cuenta, sin hacer caso a su amo, o sea, a él. No sabía porque se había quedado viendo a Potter bajo ese maldito árbol… pero no se volvería a repetir. Con una vez bastaba y gracias. Pero, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, la verdad es que verlo ahí lo había trastornado, no porque estuviera bajo el árbol donde le habían besado (ya lo había visto otras veces por ahí), sino por el echo de cómo había sonreído… nunca se había detenido a pensar en Potter de otra forma que no fuera Harry-maldito-Potter, el ojito derecho del viejo loco y el amante de sangre-sucias, y ahora descubría que… que… ¡¡¡Ni él mismo sabía qué! Pero lo había visto ahí, con una sonrisa medio torcida, como de resignación, tristeza y desolación… y el conocía muy bien esa sonrisa, es la que tenía cuando pensaba en como lo veía la gente y en como muy poca gente se había parado a mirarlo de verdad… Pero ¡no! Se dijo a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza, no se podía permitir pensar en Potter de esa forma, sería demasiado complicado, más ahora que había encontrado a una persona que le quería de verdad… pero que tenía que ver su amor con Potter? Argggh… todo esto lo estaba matando! Y decidió no pensar más en eso, ni en Potter ni en su maldita sonrisa… Y gracias a su padre y los recuerdos que enterró por él, no le costó esconder esa inquietud muy al fondo de su corazón, en un baúl, y lanzar la llave bien lejos.

Pansy le había hablado claramente sobro como funcionaba la poción, si se concentraba era capaz de oírla ahí mismo, en su cabeza: "… el remedio a la poción es sencillo si tienes a alguien que ames y tu también le ames, sencillo y no hay otro… solamente tiene que besarte la persona que te quiere…". Alguien le quería, le quería realmente a él, a Draco-insufrible-Malfoy, y él encontraría a esa persona, fuera como fuera la encontraría… porque la necesitaba.

Harto de pensar tanto y asfixiado por el aire de su habitación, el slytherin decidió salir fuera del castillo, era algo que se había vuelto costumbre desde la susodicha noche del beso… y sabía a donde ir para poder "respirar"… solo había un sitio en todo el colegio que le calmaba lo suficiente y por más raro que fuera, era el lugar donde lo besaron, el sitio donde empezó todo ese embrollo que le producía dolor de cabeza y noches de insomnio…

Al llegar bajo el haya y no encontrar a nadie se sintió… triste, sí eso es, triste, decepcionado y frustrado. Después de tanto tiempo aún albergaba la tonta esperanza de que el criminal regresara a la escena del crimen… (NA: ¿¿o era porque no estaba Harry y su sonrisita? XD).

Por primera vez decidió sentarse apoyando su espalda al precioso tronco del árbol mirar hacía arriba, mirar el cielo en vez de fijar su vista en las azules aguas del lago (ahora casi congeladas). Mirar a un cielo azul con sus nubes esponjosas y graciosas (extrañamente Draco siempre las había encontrado divertidas…) a través de las verdes hojas claras del haya. A pesar del evidente frío que ya hacía en esa época, el árbol siempre lucía perfecto y como si una luz lo rodeara, que Draco recordara, nunca lo había visto en mal estado. Encogiéndose de hombros simplemente atribuyó ese echo a que su "querido" director no tenía nada más que hacer que ir por ahí encantando a los árboles para que no envejecieran nunca… tal vez era su deseo reprimido de no tener tantas arrugas… porque la verdad es que cada vez estaba más horrible! Volviendo su atención al cielo y olvidándose de Dumbledore, Draco siguió pensando en un día que sería feliz, completamente feliz, y simplemente por el hecho de vivir en paz, y lentamente se empezó a quedar dormido hasta que…

"¡¡¡Ouch! ¿Pero que diablos…?"

Una manzana, pensó amargamente, una estúpida manzana lo había golpeado en su preciosa cabeza! Y que dura estaba la muy jodida! ¿Pero de donde coño salió? Que él supiera las hayas no hacían manzanas ¿verdad? … Claro que no! Alguien se la había lanzado adrede… alguien que estaba a punto de morir. Mirando a un lado y a otro buscó al culpable de su chichón y sintiéndose nuevamente frustrado al no ver a nadie decidió descargar su ira contra la manzana. Colocándose a cuatro patas y mirándola fijamente como diciéndole "estás muerta muñeca" con ojos de sádico medio loco, se concentró en el linchamiento que pronto se convirtió en la matanza de la manzana. Hasta que su vista se desvió unos instantes y le pareció ver algo en el árbol, mientras, claro esta, intentaba volver a apuñalar a la escurridiza fruta…

Había… había una inscripción en lo bajo del tronco del árbol…

"Para aquellos que albergan a alguien en su corazón,

tocad y conoceréis.

Para aquellos que no se rinden ante la desesperación,

hablad y veréis.

Para aquellos que buscan con devoción,

sentid y ganaréis."

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Primero una manzana voladora y ahora un inscripción misteriosa? Si Pansy estuviera aquí seguramente pensaría que era un fenómeno paranormal extraterrestre… realmente tenía que empezar a convencerla de que dejara de mirar Expediente X, una serie muggle que se ve que se enganchó durante este verano…

Poniéndose serio Malfoy releyó la inscripción y cuando terminó la volvió a leer, y así como unas diez veces más hasta que una sonrisa torcida que demostraba satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

Había descifrado el acertijo y tampoco había sido tan complicado como esperaba… lo único que no terminaba de comprender era el principio de todo… ¿Qué tenía que conocer? ¿Tal vez ese árbol le diría quien era su amor? … era poco probable.

Era un simple juego de palabras que te daba las instrucciones a seguir… si no se equivocaba, la primera condición era estar enamorado y querer a alguien, bien, él quería conocer a su besador nocturno y quererlo como él lo quería… así que en su opinión con eso bastaba. Así que como indicaba el escrito, acercó su mano y toco el borde de la inscripción… y algo le vino a la mente, era una imagen… parecía la obertura de un bosque y en medio de él, encima de una roca iluminada por el sol, había una ave rojiza con destellos dorados… un fénix.

Muy bien, así que con eso se refería a conocer… eso solo quería decir que no tenía que nombrar a la persona que quería (que habría sido un problema para él), que es lo que había supuesto al leer el segundo punto, sino que simplemente tenía que decir fénix o describir el lugar donde lo había visto o algo por el estilo.

Después de decir alto y claro el nombre de la ave, le pareció que todo quedaba en silencio, en un incomodo silencio, y luego notó como un aire fresco y calido a la vez le acariciaba la piel… era agradable y reconfortante… y lo volvió a sentir, como si pasara en ese mismo instante, como si ahora mismo lo estuvieran besando… recordó la noche de Halloween, cuando alguien lo alzó con los brazos, cuando alguien le acarició con ternura, cuando alguien lo besó con total amor… y también recordó a Harry, en como sonreía a sus amigos, lo feliz que parecía, en como le miraba y sobretodo en su tristeza no reflejada…

Pero no se preocupo en preguntarse el porque de su visión de Potter ni nunca lo haría, porque ante él apareció algo que hizo que olvidara sus sensaciones en un chasquido… ahí, delante de él, se encontraba el haya de siempre pero ahora con un tronco blanco y brillante, rodeado de una luz muy clara… donde había escritos versos y corazones nombrados…

"¿Pero, qué…?"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ya está! Hasta aquí por hoy. Lo se lo se… no es muy largo ni es una maravilla… pero necesito algún que otro capitulo para preparar la situación…

En el próximo capítulo podréis saber que pone en algunas de las inscripciones y que es esto de los corazones! (Es algo un poco más complicado que unos corazoncitos cursis llenos de nombres… ¬¬)

Me encantó escribir la parte de la manzana… imagináis si Newton (me parece k fue él) hubiera reaccionado como Malfoy? XD

Espero que aunque no sea muy bueno no os haya disgustado del todo y que seguís leyendo la historia! Os prometo que intentaré que el próximo sea mejor! Aunque estoy llena de exámenes y no se… : )

Muchas gracias otra vez a todos aquellos que me han escrito y también a quienes estén teniendo la paciencia de leer esto!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Respuesta a los reviews! **

Esta vez están en el orden inverso en que los recibí. La verdad es que como se me agrupan de más nuevos a más viejos es más cómodo… así que ya sabéis! Siempre respondo a todos los reviews que recibo!

**Inocent Muggle**: me alegra de que te este gustando! Me he retrasado un poco por los exámenes… estoy un poco saturada y mi inspiración se vio enterrada bajo formulas y formulas de física, química y matemáticas… XD Tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber lo de los corazones! En un principio quería contar más de ellos, pero quedaba demasiado largo y un poco pesado… así que seleccioné unos pocos… ;) . Me encanta un Draco orgulloso! A alguien no?

**Rocio de Luna**: pues aquí tienes más! XD siento haber tardado tanto…  Los capítulos de esta historia decidí que no fueran muy largos… así se me hacía más fácil y entretenido XD (todo sea por comodidad…). Pues para decirte la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de donde salió la idea del haya (ya dije que me inspiré en una clase leyendo Bécquer, pero no tiene nada que ver), genialidades esporádicas que tengo (modestia a parte) XD (es broma, por si alguien no lo pilla…). Aquí dejo tu comentario para CERDO VOLADOR!

**LEE ESTO "CERDO VOLADOR"!** : "Cerdo volador...le gusta la pareja HD no? le veo el todas las historias de ellos..Xd"

Supongo que si que le gusta la pareja… yo también siempre la veo! Pero me encantan sus reviews y fue la primera en enviarme uno, así que la querré siempre como lectora XD.

**Hanami Uzumaki:** vaya! Pues que presión para mi! De verdad fue tu primer Harry/Draco? Pues me alegra mucho de que te esté gustando y espero que no hayas pillado nada por mi tardanza… XD. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me hizo muchísima ilusión (en serio, soy demasiado sentimental a veces…). Intentaré no estropear la historia! (cosa que temo).

**Chiquinkira:** yo estoy leyendo tu historia y me está gustando! En serio! XD Pues yo soy todo lo contrario, soy mucho más de ciencias que de letras (jojojo)… Tienes toda la razón, si Newton hubiera hecho como nuestro querido Draco estaríamos "apañaos" XD! Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic! Yo seguiré leyendo el tuyo!

**Yumeko**: me ha encantado tu review! Y ahora fuiste tu quien me alegró el día a mí! XD en serio te gustó lo de la red? Me pareció que sería divertido si pasará realmente (porque en los colegios ya se sabe… "todo se sabe"). Siento no haber actualizado pronto… Espero k te siga gustando lo historia! Me ha sorprendido que la gente me dijera que son divertidas (y me he puesto aún más contenta!). Muchas gracias otra vez!. Por cierto¿Qué es esto de "Tau"?

**silvia lizet**: siento no haber podido hacer lo que decías… pero ahora procuraré actualizar mucho más seguido (ya no tengo tantos exámenes…). Me alegro de que te gustara y si que tengo otros fics de Harry (y muchos más sin terminar XD). Te pongo los títulos y las parejas principales, te parece? "El color de tu melodía" es un Harry/Draco paralizado por el momento (pero que pronto pondré el siguiente chap.), "Un día de lo más extraño" es otro Harry/Draco (me encantan, se nota?) y es un one-shot y "un secreto a voces" que no es slash, sino que es un Ron/Hermione (una de mis parejas no slash preferidas :D ) y de momento no he publicado ninguna más (pero estoy a punto de subir un Ron/Blaise… jajaja). Gracias por todo!

**sandra-sms: **creo que eres la única persona que me ha dicho que no actualice pronto… XD muchas gracias por eso (pero siento haber tardado tanto, me repito mucho verdad? XD). Si, le saldrá un buen chichón, haber si así reacciona!. Bueno, el árbol es imaginación mía (no recuerdo que hablaran de el en ningún libro, aunque todo puede ser) y lo de la inscripción… bueno, no se lo podía poner tan fácil (lee el capítulo y lo entenderás XD). Muchas gracias por tu review, me animó mucho. Besos.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sabéis, me podéis tachar de filosófica, pero me he dado cuenta de algo, he abierto los ojos a esa realidad. Me he dado cuenta de que admiro muchísimo a todas esas personas que escriben sus fics, les dedican su tiempo, su imaginación y sus esperanzas de que a la gente le guste. Pero sobretodo admiro aquellas que son capaces de ser constantes a la hora de publicarlos (ya sea o porque tienen mucho tiempo libre para escribir o porque realmente son puros genios), o las que son capaces de crear otro mundo tan real como en el que vivimos, o simplemente aquellas personas que son capaces de hacer fics largos (hasta muuy largos) que te mantienen siempre el interés y que siempre quieres su capítulo siguiente. Yo no soy, ni mucho menos, ningún tipos de este.

Dejando mi paranoia a parte, siento mucho el retraso pero aquí está un nuevo chap. de este fic! Y ya no falta mucho para que termine!

Se que no es excusa, pero estaba inmersa en mis estudios (aunque tampoco estudiaba mucho que digamos…), pero intentaré no retrasarme tanto para el siguiente, lo prometo.

No es una maravilla de capítulo y la verdad es que estaba bastante atascada en él (me cuesta seguir las historias…) y tal vez me ha salido un poco oscuro… (sobretodo al principio) pero es que es un momento critico… aunque espero que seguís leyendo mi historia hasta el final! Y espero vuestros comentarios como siempre!

Antes de empezar…

Recordar que los personajes y la idea original no son míos, sino de J.K.Rowling quien muy amablemente nos presta a sus "personitas" para que hagamos con ellas lo que queramos (mmuuuajajajaja), y sin denunciarnos…

**ADVERTÉNCIA:** esto es un **slash**, o sea relaciones chico-chico (aunque en este caso es muy suave…), así que si no te gustan estas historias (homofóbico) ya te estas largando de aquí! No pienso aguantar ni un minúsculo comentario sobre este tema… ESTÁIS ADVERTIDOS!

Y ahora si… os dejo con la historia! Que la disfrutéis!

_**

* * *

Una poción indeseada**_

**Capítulo 4:**_ Lo que alberga mi corazón…_

Draco se encontraba en su habitación, solo, en la penumbra, sin saber muy bien como tenía que pensar ahora después de leer y descubrir todo aquello… se sentía triste y traicionado, pero por un motivo que no era correcto, él no debería pensar así solo porque… solo porque leyera… buuuff… todo se estaba complicando demasiado para su gusto y ya estaba más que harto de actuar como todo el mundo esperaba que lo hiciera… sabía que parte de cómo lo hacía era su forma de ser verdadera, pero muchas veces se había visto obligado a hacer cosas, que de haber podido escoger, no las hubiera hecho.

Era fácil pensar que era un cabrón empedernido y que por eso no se merecía que nadie tuviese consideración por él, era aún más sencillo pensar, él mismo también, que no tenía corazón, que no le importaba todo aquello que le sucediese a la gente que no eran "cercanos" suyos, que realmente odiaba a todos esos "seres inferiores" y que despreciaba sus costumbres y todo aquello que estuviera relacionado con ello…

Pero… pero él, aunque no quisiese, aunque lo hubiera intentado tantas veces… aunque había pedido un millar de veces no sentir lo que sentía… no podía, mierda! No los odiaba…

Estaba mareado, turbado y no sabía que pensar…

Para empezar no odiaba a los muggles, más bien no le gustaba su forma estúpida de vivir, pero sabía (para su desgracia) que tenían cosas muy ingeniosas y que se las habían apañado muy bien solos y sin magia, seguramente él no sería capaz ni de pasar una sola semana sin ella.

Tampoco no odiaba a los nacidos de muggles, aquellos cuyo padre, madre, o ambos, eran muggles y en cambio ellos podían usar la magia. Sabía que tenían las cosas más difíciles y en cambio se esforzaban y hasta superaban a los de largo linaje mágico! No odiaba a Granger, al menos no por el hecho de ser hija de unos dentistas (aunque no supiera que coño era eso).

Y por último no odiaba a todos esos "sangre-limpias" que ayudaban y apoyaban a los muggles, por dios! Si hasta a él le gustaban algunas cosas de los muggles! No odiaba a la comadreja de Weasley ni a toda su familia, más bien admiraba el hecho de que siendo como eran siguieran tan unidos. No es que su familia no le hubiera dado cariño, pero no era lo mismo. A él siempre le habían comprado todo lo que había pedido y sabía que en parte los quería por eso, en cambio el matrimonio Weasley no podían dar demasiadas cosas a sus hijos y en cambio ellos (sus angelitos) los defendían hasta perder, literalmente, los dientes.

No odiaba (ni le extrañaba) a Potter por escoger a Granger y a Weasley como sus amigos (rechazándole a él por su estupidez demostrada y admitida, por lo menos ahora)… sino más bien, en ese momento, se sintió traicionado, decepcionado y triste… y solo ahora se daba cuenta, ahora que ya le había hecho la vida tan imposible que era impensable que aquello que se empezaba a imaginar sucediera nunca…

Como fue tan estúpido? Como no sé dio cuenta antes? Hasta si hacía memoria recordaba alguna insinuación de sus amigos hacia la posibilidad… pero él la había desechado sin hacer caso a nada ni a nadie…

Esa obsesión, esas ganas de molestarlo… era totalmente un grito para llamar su atención.

Y lo veía ahora, ahora que sabía que estaba enamorado… y no de él (imposible!). Justo ahora que encontraba a alguien que podría quererle y va y se enamora (o más bien se da cuenta de que lo estaba) de su enemigo!

Ya era tarde… muy tarde…

Se acercaban las fiestas de navidades, él se quedaría en Hogwarts, la verdad es que el ambiente en su casa cada vez era peor… y sabía que el otro chico también se quedaría… como lo hacía cada año… Ahora recordaba perfectamente como Blaise alguna vez le había dicho con su voz profunda y cansada "cuando vuelva a oír el nombre de Potter salir de tu boca te cuelgo en medio de la sala común", o cuando Pansy se le acercaba cada vez corriendo después de ver, a lo lejos, como había hablado con el gryffindor, preguntándole con su voz chillona y emocionada "¿qué ha pasado Draco¿Qué te ha dicho¿Qué le has dicho?..." como esperando algo nuevo que nunca llegaba… Hasta sus "guardaespaldas" (novios en cubierta) le habían comentado algo al respecto… y pensándolo bien… hasta gente que ni él mismo sabía como se llamaban!

Lo hacían con sutileza, como buenos slytherins que eran, y él no se había dado cuenta de que siempre le preguntaban por Potter, de que él siempre hablaba de Potter… y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, en medio de la oscuridad, supo que era estar enamorado de verdad, y de cómo dolía saber que ese alguien nunca le querría… Lo sabía, lo había leído… Harry Potter ya estaba enamorado de alguien.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde su descubrimiento (y shock consecuente) en la (NA: o el, nunca se si es femenino o masculino) haya (lugar que no había vuelto a visitar, ni loco!), el jodido árbol que le había dado más dolores de cabeza del que hubiera podido imaginar nunca… y parecía un simple arbustito de nada el muy cabrón…

Pasaba sus días en una monotonía en cierta forma asfixiante. Se levantaba, se arreglaba para ir al comedor, iba a clases y volvía a su sala común en cuanto podía (muchas veces ni iba a cenar, para preocupación de sus amigos). Evitaba por todos los medios mirar a cierto gryffindor y para su sorpresa estaba funcionando, solo había tenido que hablar con él en una clase de pociones (para advertirle, más bien amenazarle, que si ponía ese ingrediente en su poción en ese momento, lo mataría, siempre hablando detrás de su máscara de indiferencia), pero la verdad es que solo ese momento había sido suficiente para que todos sus pensamientos volvieran a aflorar como en un volcán en erupción. Todo lo que sentía, todos sus miedos y sus esperanzas (mortalmente destrozadas)… y sobretodo el escrito y el corazón de Potter, que si eso era posible, habían hecho que quisiera aún más a ese chico, a la soledad y desesperación que transmitía, al igual que él… aunque antes no lo viera, ahora sí. Harry Potter estaba sufriendo como él, por un amor no correspondido… por un amor que no podía ni nombrar… (o eso había leído).

Decidió dejar por el momento esos pensamientos. No quería pensar en eso, y mucho menos ahora, que tan solo faltaban tres días para que empezaran las fiestas de Navidades y el se encontraba en Hogsmeade (NA: he hecho el esfuerzo de buscar el nombre! Porque no le pondrá nombres normales a los sitios?) con sus amigos, haciendo sus compras de ultima hora y pensando en como matar a ese vejestorio perturbado amante de los muggles… quien coño lo había hecho director de un colegio de niños? Él no, seguro.

A su "queridísimo" e "inteligentísimo" director, que por lo visto tenía demasiado tiempo libre e insistía en que era una tontería que siguieran con la rivalidad entre casas ahora que ya nadie estaba en peligro de muerte ("pues que quite esa tontería de la Copa de la Casa" pensó), se le había pasado por la cabeza de, para su desgracia, seguir una tradición muggle que hacían los colegios en esa época del año. Por suerte no era nada de muérdago encantado ni cosas así… (Mejor no dar ideas…), aunque no sabía que era peor, por lo menos de esa forma sabía a quien besaría… Ahora estaba en ese pueblo buscando un regalo para alguien que ni tan siquiera sabía quien era… era un juego llamado el "amigo invisible" (para invisible, Potter y su capa…). Cuando el director explicó el juego (NA: cosa que no pienso explicar porque supongo que todo el mundo lo conoce, y si no es así, decídmelo que os lo cuento) no pudo evitar pensar en su besador nocturno y como de la noche a la mañana ya no le importaba nada, porque sabía que no podría corresponderle ni disfrutar del amor que le profanaba esa persona… seguía curioso por saber quien era ese chico, pero ya no sentía esa excitación e inquietud al pensar en él… ahora solo tenía su mente ocupada por un gryffindor…

Y de pronto se le ocurrió. Era una locura y una estupidez a la vez, pero era la única forma de que hubiera alguna posibilidad de regalarle algo a Harry (si… ya no era Potter). Compraría el regalo perfecto para él, justo el que él le compraría si fuera capaz de regalárselo (sin que el otro se lo tirara por la cabeza pensando que era un truco o algo por el estilo)… y sería el que daría a su amigo invisible. Era algo extraño, pero era como un sueño hecho realidad ir de tienda en tienda buscando un regalo perfecto y pensar que no se quedaría debajo de su cama para el resto de su vida… lo regalaría con la esperanza de que él lo recibiera.

¿Draco?... ¿DRACO?... ¡DRACO! – una voz "muy agradable" le había sacado de sus cavilaciones… como no, era Pansy

¿QUÉ!

Draco… estamos preocupados por ti – otra vez con lo mismo… - últimamente estás muy raro y ya ni buscas a ese chico… ya sabes… el del beso…

¿qué tienes en mente? – preguntó Blaise, muy suspicaz

os lo cuento cuando estemos en slytherin, ok? Ahora tengo que buscar un regalo para el estúpido juego de ese viejo chocho – disimuló

si, es verdad, a quien se le ocurriría…

Y así terminó el interrogatorio (NA: os habéis fijado que es el primer diálogo de este fic? XP). Se estaba volviendo un experto en desviar los temas… sabía que sus amigos estaban preocupados, pero aún no sabía si contarles que había descubierto que desde siempre estaba enamorado de San Potter… aunque ya no podría evitar el tener que contárselo cuando regresaran al colegio…

Y mientras pensaba en como contarles lo suyo sin que tuvieran ganas de suicidarse después de saberlo, pasó por delante de una tienda donde encontró el regalo perfecto… perfecto como él.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

* * *

Muajajajaja! Soy mala… que digo, malísima! Se acerca la Navidad, Navidad, lalala… (ya me he vuelto loca…)

En un principio quería contar directamente en este capítulo lo de el árbol (lo de los corazones y las inscripciones), pero me quedaba demasiado largo en comparación a los pasados y no me gusta cambiar las cosas… así que hasta el próximo capítulo no lo sabréis!

No falta mucho para que termine el fic (dos o tres capítulos, seguramente), pero no aseguro nada, porque la verdad es que el fic cobra vida por si solo y de pronto estoy escribiendo algo que ni siquiera me había planteado hacer… bueno, esas cosas.

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto y el siguiente estará pronto (está medio cocido ya XD).

Este capítulo era de mucho más blablabla que no de acción, pero lo necesitaba, tenía que enseñar que Draco, de tanto en tanto, piensa XP!

Bueno, y hasta aquí todo por hoy! Espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado, que sigáis leyendo mi historia y que me dejéis reviews! (los adoro y los contesto todos! ;P )

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Respuesta a los reviews! **

Bueno! Aquí las respuestas a vuestros queridísimos comentarios! Me han encantado, porque además, han sido muy extensos y eso me hace feliz (por lo menos cuando yo dejo un comentario largo es porque me ha gustado de verdad… o a veces simplemente dejo cuatro palabras y también me ha gustado muchísimo… no se, no me entiendo ni yo misma). Bueno, espero que este capítulo os guste también! Aquí mi respuesta!

**sandra-sms:** bueno, no quedó especialmente corto (ya dije que esta historia no quería hacer capítulos quilométricos, por mi comodidad), pero espero k este sea más de tu agrado, porque me ha quedado bastante largo (en comparación a los otros…). T'han desesperado parece? XD. Supongo que me gusta hacerlo sufrir… muajajaja. Me alegra de que te gustara el capítulo y espero k este también te guste… y gracias por todos tus comentarios en mis otros fics! Me hicieron muchísima ilusión. Buena suerte! Y sigue leyendo plis… XP

**Liwk:** pues aquí digo lo que vio! XD Uno de los secretos se desvela… (soy malísima para estas cosas…). Me alegra de que te gustara lo del amigo invisible (xk surgió de no se donde, en principio no ocurría). No había pensado en lo de la poción… no creo que ocurra, pero me alegra mucho que me deis ideas, me ayudan muchísimo, en serio. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que me sigas leyendo! XP

**Yumeko:** jajajaja! Me encanto tu comentario! En serio, me hizo reír muchísimo (cosa que necesitaba con urgencia…). Si dejas reviews como estos cuando estas medio dormida no me imagino como deben ser de largos cuando estás totalmente despierta! Pues ya ves que no la dejé, simplemente la aparqué XD (lo se… es malísimo). Espero que no hayas vuelto a sacar tu muñequito… (me das miedo!). Gracias por aclararme lo del tau… (soy un poco analfabeta, pero lo de kawai lo sabía! XD) y por cierto… Draco es mío! (muuuajajajajjajaaja)… creo que tu locura se pega… Espero que cumplas lo que dices y me dejes un review mejor! (si eso es posible)… también espero que te hayas vuelto a leer el chap. otra vez… porque ciertamente debías estar bien dormida… Claro k siente más que una obsesión por Harry! (por dios, no era claro? Tan mal escribo?) y no le hará un regalo a Harry (o si), sino que es para el juego que monta Dumbledore… (me he deprimido al ver que no me entienden cuando escribo… snif snif). Bueno, espero haber aclarado tus dudas y que no me mates tú a mí por mi pésima respuesta… solo decir que… MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC! XD

**Inocent Muggle:** me puedes contar todas las anécdotas que quieras XD. Aaiiix… lo has entendido a la perfección (yo también he vivido algo así… XP). La vida del estudiante es una mierda, a que si? Pero por lo menos no tengo que trabajar y aguantar a mi jefe! Jajaja. Me alegra de que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este tmb te guste… Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic!

**Chiquinkira: **jajajaja okok! Pues aquí mi actualización de este fic! XD por cierto, loquita? Me encantó, hacía tiempo que nadie me llamaba así… XP Se que me retrasé muchísimo en el capítulo pasado… pero en este he actualizado bastante pronto verdad? Me perdonas? XD XD. Muchas gracias por haber seguido leyendo mi historia! (yo seguiré con la tuya, lo prometo!). Mucha suerte en todo!

**  
**

Y hasta aquí los reviews que he recibido! Son menos, pero también he tardado poco en actualizar… así que no me desanimo! (seguro que he perdido seguidores por lo descuidada que soy… pero los recuperaré! Muajajajaja). Ahora si… os dejo con mi siempre queridísimo monólogo antes del chap…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Wueeeenas! Ya estoy aquí con otro chap. de esta historia! (que por cierto, me he dado cuenta que gusta bastante… xtoooy muy feliz por esto!). Esta vez he actualizado más pronto verdad? XD Me esforzado bastante para que no quedara muy pesado y se podría decir que es la segunda parte del pasado (solo tenéis que fijaros que los títulos son "prácticamente" iguales… detalles). Y por fin desvelo que era toda esa historia de los corazones!

Espero que os guste igual que los otros y que me digáis que os ha parecido… (estoy un poco preocupada… escribo cosas que ni siquiera me había propuesto… y luego me bloque al no ver como terminarlo…). No tengo mucho tiempo por culpa de las clases, pero intentaré actualizar más seguido (la verdad es que me retrasé una barbaridad en el pasado, pero tengo excusa porque estaba haciendo el one-shot de mis queridos Ronnie y Blaise XP). A parte últimamente tengo una suerte con muy mala leche, en menos de dos semanas me he hecho daño en el mismo dedeo de la mano (dos veces) (a demás la derecha, con la que escribo) y me lo han tenido que juntar con otro dedo (ya sabéis, para inmovilizarlo), así que es mucho más pesado escribir en el ordenador y tardo mucho más… (a parte, no puede ir a las clases de piano… mi profesora está apunto de tirarse desde el balcón XD) (hablando de pianos… pronto intentaré publicar el siguiente chap. de otra historia que no actualizo desde hace tiempos inmemoriales… así que si alguien que la ha leído y se pregunta si la continuaré, si, lo haré… lo siento, estoy muy descontrolada).

Bueno, y esta es la típica parte donde digo que todos los personajes y parajes no son míos sino de J.K.Rowling, quien muy amablemente me permite utilizar sus preciosos y geniales personajes sin enfadarse ni denunciarme… (huuuug!).

Y ahora el turno de…

**ADVERTÉNCIA:** esto es un slash, o sea relación chico-chico, si no te gustan este tipo de historias o de inclinaciones ya te estás largando, porque no aceptaré ni una sola crítica sobre ello… ENTENTIDO? (homofóbicos fuera!). Aunque si nunca has leído una y no tienes ideas preconcebidas y estúpidas sobre este tipo de relaciones te recomiendo que leas algunas, te sorprenderás de lo magníficas que pueden a llegar a ser (y no me refiero a esta, no soy tan vanidosa), lo digo por experiencia (yo empecé a leer historias slash de casualidad… si alguien le interesa la historia que pregunte! Es broma…).

Una cosa más… lo que está en _cursiva_ es porque es un flash back (aunque no sé si saldrá en ese formato… ya veremos).

Ya ahora sí… después de mi pesado monólogo rutinario (que estoy segura que la mayoría de gente no lee, yo misma me los salto muchas veces de los fics que leo… ¬¬) os dejo con el quinto capítulo de mi fic! (el más famoso que tengo XP)

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_**UNA POCIÓN INDESEADA**_

**Capítulo 5:**_ Lo que alberga su corazón…_

Nunca se había sentido tan estúpido y ridiculizado a la vez en su vida… la verdad es que la situación hubiera tenido su gracia si no fuera él el que estuviera en medio de toda ella. Sus amigos, después de amenazarlo todo el camino de regreso a Hogwarts, le habían "convencido" (o sea, obligado) a que les contara de una vez por todas lo que le pasaba…

Así que, resignado ya del todo, Draco los había hecho pasar a todos (ya saben: Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle) a su cuarto después de guardar en un lugar seguro el regalo que había comprado para el estúpido juego de Navidad… hasta ahí todo muy bien, pero no sabía por donde empezar… así que aunque fuera completamente anti-slytherin decidió ir directamente al grano. Simplemente dijo "estoy enamorado de San Potter" (con su típico tono despectivo y frunciendo la nariz (como si estuviera oliendo mierda)… NA: imagináoslo, no está bonísimo? XD) y había estallado la bomba…

Ahora mismo Blaise seguí revolcándose por el suelo riendo a carcajada limpia (Draco puso un hechizo silenciador, no fuera que todo slytherin lo oyera…), Pansy no dejaba de mirarle con una sonrisa estúpida de "delirio emocional de chica romanticona" (Draco puso un cubo a sus pies para que no ensuciara el suelo con la baba…) y Crabbe y Goyle no habían parado de agitar sus varitas sacando montones de corazoncitos y serpentinas todas ellas muy rosas y rojas (Draco puso un hechizo de protección a su alrededor y a los objetos frágiles de su querida habitación… las puntas de los corazones eran extremadamente peligrosas cuando aceleraban demasiado y se movían descontroladamente…).

Al cabo de un rato, cuando todos ya estaban más calmados y los corazones asesinos se habían evaporado llegó la pregunta que tanto temió… "¿Por qué ese cambio radical de su actitud ante Potter?", aunque se lo preguntó Pansy después de que los otros aseguraban que hacía tiempo que lo sabían ("solo lo dicen por hacerse los interesantes… como lo sabrían si ni yo me lo creía?"). Draco no tubo más remedio que contarles toda la historia desde el comienzo, desde cuando vio a Potter bajo el árbol (con su respectiva sonrisa) hasta su mayor descubrimiento, el secreto del haya… y mientras lo contaba fue como si regresara a aquel día… lo que implicó resolver el acertijo inicial de la inscripción…

**FLASH BACK **(NA: representa que esto se tendría que ver en cursiva… pero no se si pasará así que… imagináoslo)

_Después de decir alto y claro el nombre de la ave, le pareció que todo quedaba en silencio, en un incomodo silencio, y luego notó como un aire fresco y calido a la vez le acariciaba la piel… era agradable y reconfortante… y lo volvió a sentir, como si pasara en ese mismo instante, como si ahora mismo lo estuvieran besando… recordó la noche de Halloween, cuando alguien lo alzó con los brazos, cuando alguien le acarició con ternura, cuando alguien lo besó con total amor… y también recordó a Harry, en como sonreía a sus amigos, lo feliz que parecía, en como le miraba y sobretodo en su tristeza no reflejada…_

_Pero no se preocupo en preguntarse el porque de su visión de Potter ni nunca lo haría, porque ante él apareció algo que hizo que olvidara sus sensaciones en un chasquido… ahí, delante de él, se encontraba el haya de siempre pero ahora con un tronco blanco y brillante, rodeado de una luz muy clara… donde había escritos versos y corazones nombrados…_

"_¿Pero, qué…?"_

_La mayoría de escritos no era capaz de leerlos de lo rápido que pasaban delante de él, había muchos, hasta se atrevería a decir que cientos de versos rodeaban al árbol creando una especie de espiral luminosa que iba ascendiendo hasta la copa del haya, donde sus hojas se habían vuelto entre blancas y rosadas, dándole un toque romántico y nostálgico al ambiente al poder ver caer, al compás del viento, sus hojas, hasta posarse en el suelo, donde, para su sorpresa, ya estaba lleno de miles de hojas de ese mismo árbol. Finalmente los versos se perdían en dirección al cielo en un hilo luminoso, "seguramente compuesto de miles de letras de los propios versos perdidos… palabras que expresaban lo más profundo de las personas…" pensó. Porque él lo sabía, no entendía el porque de esa sensación, pero sabía que allí había escrito el sentimiento más fuerte de todas aquellas personas que habían estado allí, justo como él ahora… _

_Los corazones, en cambio, iban y venían, apareciendo de tanto en cuanto, sobresaliendo de la luz y dirigiéndose hacía el exterior hasta que volvían a retroceder y se desvanecían en la claridad…realmente todo aquello, todo en conjunto, era una visión mágica (no era capaz de decirlo de otra forma)._

_De pronto, ante él, uno de los escritos se detuvo vacilando muy cerca de su cara, hasta que finalmente avanzó con decisión y se colocó ante sus ojos. Draco estaba totalmente descolocado y desorientado, no sabía que estaba sucediendo exactamente ahí, pero era de lo más raro… a demás, el "intrépido" escrito que se le había acercado no era ni más ni menos que los dos primeros versos del acertijo que le había mostrado ese pequeño paraíso de secretos, esperanzas, desesperación y felicidad (o eso le parecía a él ese lugar, al ver semejante esplendor a su alrededor)_

"_Para aquellos que albergan a alguien en su corazón,_

_tocad y conoceréis."_

_No es que le ayudara demasiado… aunque supuso que, como al comienzo, debía tocar algo para llegar a "conocer" lo que fuera que tenía que conocer…_

_Bueno, por suerte nadie había aparecido cerca (hasta el momento) y le había preguntado que coño estaba pasando ahí…aunque supuso que se debía a algún hechizo de aislamiento, porque semejante luz no era posible que no lo viera nadie…aunque algo si tenía claro… eso no lo había hecho Dumbledore ni en sueños, había demasiadas personas que habían escrito (aún no sabía como) en él, y no era justamente un sitio que la gente visitara frecuentemente… por lo menos no en su época. _

_Mientras seguía en sus cavilaciones, los dos versos se desvanecieron y a continuación los corazones siguieron aparecieron ante él… hasta que un par de corazones unidos le llamaron la atención… ¡No se lo podía creer! Dentro de ese par había los nombres de sus dos amigos! (sus guardaespaldas). No era tonto y ya se había fijado que había algunos corazones que iban por libres (y depende de cuales eran más o menos luminosos) y otros estaban unidos a su "pareja" (supuso), que eran siempre los que albergaban más luz…Pero no se podía creer que sus amigos no le hubieran contado nada del árbol… pero si le habían oído hablar de él miles de veces! (cuando relataba una y otra vez su memorable y ya totalmente borrosa noche de Halloween…)… ya les pediría una buena explicación luego… _(NA: cosa que se le olvidaría…XD)

_Así que sintiéndose más seguro (sabía que por lo menos las personas que veían eso no les ocurría nada malo, a Crabbe y Goyle no les había notado nada extraño, y sabía por experiencia que no se podía fiar de nada ni de nadie, y menos de aquello que pareciera inofensivo y aún menos que poseyera una belleza desorbitada… como él (válgase la vanidad)) acercó su mano justo donde los dos corazones se unían (si tenía que tocar algo, probaría primero con esos dos… haber que pasaba) hasta que los alcanzó y los tocó._

_De pronto, el espiral donde se perdían todos los escritos empezaron a girar más y más rápido, hasta que todo se detuvo… justo delante de él se encontraban unos versos que según lo que decían al principio habían sido escritos por sus dos amigos…_

**"_Cada mañana me levanto pensando en ti… _**

_**cada día despierto habiendo soñado en ti…**_

_**y cada noche me duermo sabiendo que soñaré y pensaré en ti…**_

_**¿algún día tu corazón me pertenecerá a mi?" **_

_** (Goyle)**_

_**"Tus ojos, tu pelo, tus manos, tu boca,…**_

_**¿cuando llegará el día en que me miraras?**_

_**Tus ojos, tu pelo, tus manos, tu boca…**_

_**¿llegará el día en que me pertenecerán?"**_

_**(Crabbe)**_

_De acuerdo… no era una maravilla, pero sabía perfectamente que sus amigos no habían estado nunca muy dados a la poesía…No que él supiera por lo menos…Eso sí, le habían demostrado que eran unos románticos perdidos… si hasta se empezaban a parecer a las chorradas que decía siempre Pansy!_

_Pero era curioso, que habiéndolo escrito días separados (otra cosa que sabía no sabía como… ese lugar era realmente extraño) coincidían en muchas cosas, era como si estuvieran conectados… sus almas gemelas…Tal vez esos corazones tan solo unían a una persona con aquella con quien se complementaba, con quien se volvía perfecto, con quien debía pasar el resto de su vida…_

_Cuando volvió a fijar su vista en los versos (había estado un poco ido…) ya no estaban, se habían esfumado y todo volvía a ser como antes… corazón iban apareciendo y desapareciendo como al principio…_

_Y de pronto se le ocurrió. Como había sido tan tonto? Él escribiría (aún no sabía como, ya lo solucionaría) un poema o lo que fuera, y tendría un corazón en esa haya, cuando terminara lo seguiría y lo vigilaría hasta que encontrara el corazón de su besador nocturno… porque él estaba seguro que el corazón de ese chico misterioso se encontraba allí, junto a todos los otros, esperándole… esperando el momento para unirse a su corazón y fundirse en uno… Por Merlín! Hasta él se había vuelto todo un romántico! (huuuug…)._

_Se quedó un rato como ido, repasando su plan. Era simplemente perfecto y muy sencillo pero a la vez efectivo. Podría saber de una vez por todas quien le había besado de esa forma tan tierna y con tanto amor… por fin sabría quien era esa persona que había visto más allá del arrogante e inaguantable chico rico y mimado de Malfoy para verlo a él, a Draco. Una persona normal y corriente, con sus virtudes y defectos, con sus miedos y temores, y sobretodo a ese chico falto de amor… necesitaba encontrarlo pronto o se volvería definitivamente loco!_

_Pero había un pequeñíiiiiisimo problema… ¿Qué coño tenía que hacer para escribir allí? Con una pluma no, seguro…_

_Mientras intentaba descubrir la solución a su "problemilla" seguía mirando fijamente todos los corazones que iban sobresaliendo de la luz (ya había desecho la posibilidad de llegar a leer los escritos… era imposible!). No le había sorprendido ver el corazón de Pansy también en ese árbol… (como no, si sus dos guardaespaldas no le habían comentado nada, por que su ex-mejor amiga lo tendría que haber hecho?). Lo que si que le dio un infarto fue ver a quien estaba unido… ni más ni menos que a su ligón de amigo, Blaise Zabini… lo sabrían esos dos? (supuso que no, porque la luz que transmitían era bastante tenue)._

_También, para su sorpresa, vio pasar el corazón de Longbottom (ese desastroso chico de pociones), andaba solo pero irradiaba tanta luz que era hasta sorprendente… transmitía una confianza y esperanza que nunca hubiera imaginado de una maraca como él _(NA: lo de maraca es por lo de estar temblando siempre…)_, pero ahora era capaz de tragar lo que fuera._

_Lo que no le extraño fue ver el corazón de su padre y el de su profesor de pociones, Snape, juntos (lo sabía desde hacía tiempo…), aunque en el corazón de Lucius había un quiebre… (algo que tampoco se le hizo raro). Bien, se podría pasar la mañana diciendo todos los corazones que vio y no vio ese día, pero mencionaremos los más interesantes… Vio uno que ponía Black y Lupin ("vaya… así que esos dos estaban juntos, quien lo diría…" pensó), también vio pasar a unos cuantos compañeros y profesores del colegio, y uno donde ponía Hagrid (iba sol, pero era como si fuera dando saltitos de felicidad… ese semi-gigante no estaba cuerdo ni tan siquiera pintado en un árbol…) y otro donde ponía Potter y Evans (los padres del cara-rajada…) que extrañamente, aunque sabía que estaban muertos, seguían brillando como pocos lo hacían… _

_En ningún momento vio ninguna pareja de corazones que pusiera Weasley y Granger (tal vez no conocían el lugar), pero si una que ponía Weasley y Weasley (en su mente retorcida ya se habría montado su propia película no apta para menores de 18 años si supiera que era una película…)._

_Cuando ya estaba más que harto de estar allí sentado, mirando tontamente esos corazones y sin encontrar la forma de escribir aunque fueran un par de versos en ese árbol, un corazón, bastante lentamente, se fue acercando a él. Al principio ni tan siquiera lo vio, era difícil, ya que entre tanta luz, justamente ese estaba muy, pero que muy apagado… cuando finalmente posó su atención en ese corazón solo supo hacer una cosa, abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y quedarse sin palabras (ni pensamientos). Allí, enfrente de él, se encontraba un pequeño corazón que parecía que se fuera a apagar en cualquier momento, débil y desamparado… transmitía tristeza, desesperación y un esperanza ya completamente perdida… era tan triste que no podo evitar que una especie de nudo se posara en su garganta, se parecía tanto a como él se había sentido… a como se sentía todavía… vació, completamente vacío, prisionero, solo… Armándose de un valor que no sentía empezó a acercar su dedo al corazón… quería saber quien se sentía como él, quien estaba tan atrapado en las tinieblas (con la poca luz que albergaba era imposible leer el nombre del autor…). Y finalmente, lo tocó._

_Lo que sucedió después fue totalmente distinto a lo que ocurrió cuando toco los corazones unidos de Crabbe y de Goyle. Una fuerte luz (hasta el punto de ser cegadora haciendo que Draco se cubriera los ojos con los brazos) rodeó al haya y a su alrededor, un fuerte viento empezó a soplar y la copa del árbol se empezó a mecer con violencia mientras era rodeado por el torbellino creado por las miles de letras de los versos que poseía y protegía él mismo. Las hojas empezaron a caer sin control pero con más lentitud de la esperada con semejante viento mientras la luz se había vuelto tolerante. Pero él no se daba cuenta, Draco estaba como hipnotizado, mirando hacia el frente (ya se había descubierto), con los ojos fijos en ese corazón… como si pudiera ver en su interior, y es que así lo hacía. No era consciente de que una luz lo rodeaba (proveniente del haya) y que una lluvia de hojas blancas y rosadas pasaban a su alrededor… solo veía lo que ese corazón le mostraba… Solo veía a un chico, que él conocía muy bien, sentado en esa misma haya, apoyando su espalda en el fuerte tronco mientras suspiraba pesadamente y un par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro. No supo porque, pero tuvo unas enormes ganas de correr hacia él, secarle esas traicioneras lágrimas que mostraban toda la desesperación que albergaba en su corazón, y abrazarlo fuertemente diciéndole palabras tranquilizadores llenas de cariño y comprensión… quería consolarlo, y por más raro que pareciera quería amarlo, o más bien sabía que ya lo amaba pero quería demostrárselo…Mientras estaba absorto contemplando a ese chico, aparecía delante de él, letra por letra, palabra por palabra, verso por verso, un nuevo escrito, impidiéndole seguir viendo a ese muchacho… _

**"_Quiero tenerte a mi lado_**

_**y gritarle al mundo que te amo.**_

_**Quiero tenerte en mi mundo**_

_**y no temer por lo absurdo.**_

_**Quiero abrazar tu corazón**_

_**y salvarlo de la perdición.**_

_**Quiero sentirte mío**_

_**y que tu me sientas tuyo.**_

_**Solo quiero saber que sabes**_

_**que siempre te querré, **_

_**aún sabiendo que nunca te tendré.**_

_**Un lugar para ti y para mí,**_

_**un hogar donde vivir,**_

_**un paraíso donde sufrir,**_

_**un mundo de sueños**_

_**creado para sentir."**_

_** (------)**_

_La comprensión llegó a él cuando la inscripción estuvo terminada. El viento había cesado y todo empezaba a volver a la extraña calma de ese lugar que ahora lo sofocaba y agobiaba… Era un imposible, se había dado cuenta por fin de quien estaba realmente enamorado y era alguien que nunca podría ser suyo, nunca. _

_Solo fue capaz de huir de allí, echar a correr y alejarse de ese maldito árbol que le había abierto los ojos a su propio reacio corazón. No quería pensar, no quería sentir y sobretodo no quería recordar lo que había visto y leído en esa maldita haya. _

_Y se fue, se alejó del árbol y del hechizo que se rompió al salir de él, cerrando las puertas exteriores del castillo con la misma fuerza que intentaba cerrar su corazón…_

_Lo que no sabía él, ni sabrían sus amigos cuando les contara su historia, es que también había dejado a tras parte de su corazón y de su alma, en ese árbol como muchos otros habían hecho en tiempos pasados. Dejando impreso toda la angustia que sintió… dejando solo a un corazón maltrecho que lentamente se unía a otro igual de triste que hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba… que le esperaba solo a él…_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **(NA: y fin de las palabras en cursiva… XP)

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Y fin del capítulo! Mauajajajajjajajajajaja (cada vez creo que soy más mala…). Quedó bastante largo no? Lo acorté tanto como pude… (hasta deseché montones de escritos para quedara más corto!), y así a quedado…

Bien, aquí mi nuevo capítulo de esta historia que he intentado actualizar tan pronto como he podido (he ido más rápido verdad? Pues espero más comentarios por mi esfuerzo XP).

Se que ha quedado mucho más… mmmm… como decirlo… romántico? Deprimente? Ñoño? No se… lo que sea, en comparación a los otros, pero es que no me imaginaba esta parte de otra forma (llena de magia y de amor… aiiiiix, os he dicho ya que soy una romántica perdida?).

Espero que no dejáis de leer mi historia y que me digáis que tal os a parecido el capítulo (últimamente estoy un poco preocupada… no quiero escribir algo que a la gente no le guste… no se, pero de momento a mi me sigue gustando escribirlo) para que no me deprima y pueda seguir con la historia tan pronto como me sea posible… (los estudios me están matando!). Yo seguiré con mi costumbre de leer mis fics una y otra vez y retocarlos hasta morirme de asco y creer que son una mierda (pero lo publico ya, o sino no lo publicaré nunca).

Por cierto… ya publiqué mi Ron/Blaise! No quiero hacer publicidad (porque realmente lo odio) pero tenía tantas ganas de escribir un fic de esos dos que me emociono yo solita… aaaahh… adoro esa pareja!

Bueno, ya basta… espero que no se haya hecho pesadísimo el chap. y que os siga gustando mi historia… Y si no os gusta es igual, espero que sigáis leyendola o no XP.

Mucha suerte a todo el mundo y gracias por todo!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Respuesta a los reviews! **

Bien… bien… me he vuelto a retrasar un poco (mucho)… pero tal vez me retrase más… os lo cuento después ok? Bueno… tengo que decir que estoy un poco deprimida por lo que me habéis dicho casi todos… porque demuestra que no se escribir… la POESÍA era de HARRY ok? No de Draco… pero ya lo he intentado aclarar en este capítulo… me he leído cientos de veces el momento en que aparece… y la verdad es que no entiendo donde veis que sea de Draco… se supone que cuando se toca al "corazón" aparece la "inscripción" de quien le pertenece a ese corazón… si toca el corazón de Harry, porque aparecería una inscripción que ni siquiera tiene (aún) un corazón en el árbol? Pero bueno, es igual, no es culpa vuestra si no mía… que más da!

Ahora si, gracias por todos vuestros reviews que me animan mucho (a parte de lo comentado… P ) y aquí mi respuesta!

**tercy-S-Scloe: **jajajaja! En serio te has reído tanto? Pues me alegro, no me gustaría que se hiciera muy pesada, porque me está gustando mucho escribirla… (y también costando…). Siento no haber actualizado muy pronto… pero estoy llena de trabajos y pronto de exámenes… Tsk! vida de estudiante, k le vamos a hacer… Gracias por tu review, me ha hecho muy feliz y espero que sigas leyéndome! (aunque no podré actualizar muy pronto…)

**sandra-sms:** bueno, como la poesía no es la de Draco sino la de Harry te responderé al revés XD. Pondré la de Draco (pero hasta el final… me temo que no la pondré muajajaja). No he ido tan rápida, pero lo he hecho tan bien como he podido… tal vez si que cada vez está más desesperado… pero es que cada vez tiene más problemas. Este capítulo no me acaba de convencer, pero lo necesitaba y tenía que publicar… así que espero k si no te gusta no dejes la historia… y eso va para todos! (y lo pondré después… XD). Besos! (PD: no es tu niño… es mi hombrecito! Grrrr).

**Conacha:** vaya! Hola de nuevo! XD (hacía tiempo que no te "veía"…) si que soy malvada… y me encanta cuando lo soy, me siento poderosa muajajaja. Me pasé me pasé… pero aquí tienes la continuación… no te enfades mucho esta vez ok? (me dan ganas de ser peor…).

**Yumeko:** en serio? nadie te lo había dicho nunca? Pues te lo aseguro, y cada vez me gustan más (y no lo diría si no fuera verdad, soy muy mala mintiendo). Muchos de nadas. Gracias por no sacar tu muñequito (me das miedo…) aunque no se porque, tengo la sensación que lo has vuelto a sacar… me tardé bastante, pero tendrás que tenerlo preparado, porque me tardaré lo mío para el próximo, me voy una semana de colonias y luego tengo un montón exámenes finales y cosas así… me alegra que lo entendieras (menos lo del poema…, tenías razón al principio… XD aunque el de Draco tardará en aparecer… muajajaja saca saca el muñeco!). me halaga el hecho de que consideres el capítulo uno de mis mejores… me costó bastante pero me encantó escribirlo, era tan mágico… aunque estoy segura que este te decepcionará, pero espero que sigas la historia… Es un placer aclarar las dudas que la gente entienda y me emociono que dijeras que no escribo mal… snif snif )

mmm… DRACO ES MÍO, MÍO Y MÍO! (buuuff… lo tenía que decir… mío y de nadie más, entendido? Aunque, si quieres y yo quiero, te lo presto cuando se ponga el traje…) jajaja es necesario leer los otros capítulos… pero me pareció que quedaría bien contar más adelante todo lo que sucedió cuando vio lo que escondía el árbol… y así lo hice. Lo de sus amigos se me ocurrió porque es como reaccioné yo cuando un día una amiga mía me dijo que le gustaba un chico que llevaba como medio año insultándolo! (y solo le conocía hacía unos siete meses…) así que es real como la vida misma… (tal vez no sea una buena amiga… k mas da!)

Te envío un abrazo muy fuerte y mis mas sinceras gracias por tu review, no es lo que yo me esperaba sino mucho más, tus reviews me hacen reír y me alegran el día, se que no queda bien decir esto… pero tus reviews son de los que me animan más a seguir escribiendo… (si otros lectores leen esto… no os enfadéis por favor! Leed su review y lo entenderéis!). Cualquier persona que escribiese fics estaría la mar de contento de recibir un review tuyo, en serio. Creo que no me he dejado nada a contestar… si yo me dejo algo también házmelo saber! Gracias otra vez! Tau! (XD)

PD: me he pasado mucho? No lo pude evitar… lo siento

PD2: para este capítulo quiero tu review de 150 líneas o más! (no me aburrirían nunca!)

**Inocent muggle:** mi musa? Bueno, no tengo ninguna (o eso creo) pero en este capítulo supongo que me ha abandonado… lo entenderás cuando lo leas. Si que me salió romántico! Lo necesitaba P. Gracias por seguir contándome anécdotas… me encantan! Por cierto… respecto a la de esta vez solo te digo…: que mono! En serio te sucedió algo parecido? Seis meses… buuff… debió de ser genial cuando la encontraste…; y respecto a lo segundo…: es lo más normal del mundo (con eso no quiero decir que le suceda a todo el mundo… pero es bonito cuando pasa XD), opino que el chico te gusta, y tu a él (según lo que me cuentas, evidentemente yo no le conozco…), es muy normal que cuando un chico te gusta te pelees con él o le cojas una extraña manía (no solo ocurren en los fics estas cosas…), lo digo porque a mí también me ha sucedido… pero yo llegué a extremos insospechados… cuando me gustaba un chico lo perseguía asta la saciedad y cuando lo alcanzaba… le pegaba! Jajaja, en serio… Bueno, que me desvío, no se, habla con él, o algo, pero espera a estar segura… (es lo peor cuando te equivocas… en mi opinión). Seguiría mucho rato más… pero aunque no lo creas son las 3 de la madrugada y me estoy cayendo de sueño… (y aún me faltan reviews para contestar…) así que termino diciéndote que muchas gracias por dejarme un review y espero que no dejes de leer mi fic! Chao!

**Seika:** hola! Pues muchas gracias por leer toda mi historia hasta aquí y espero que la sigas! XD si, yo siempre he pensado que esos dos juntos sufrirían muuucho menos… XD aunque en este fic solo se vea lo que le pasa a Draco he estado pensando en que cuando la termine tal vez haga una especie de epílogo de cómo pasó el tiempo para Harry… no se, lo tengo que pensar… Muchas gracias por tu review y suerte!

Y hasta aquí los reviews que he recibido esta vez! Muchas gracias, otra vez, a todos los que me escribís y gracias por leer mi historia… (me lo parece a mi o siempre me repito? No lo puedo evitar… realmente estoy muy agradecida). Espero que este capítulo no os decepcione demasiado! (no tengo demasiadas esperanzas puestas en el… no se, tengo unos días negros de esos).

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Wuuooola a todo el mundo! Ya estoy aquí otra vez… volviendo a mis retrasos ya acostumbrados… (que le vamos a hacer). Un nuevo capítulo de mi historia que se está alargando tanto que ya ni siquiera controlo una simple coma… Bien, tengo que advertirles a todos aquellos que siguen mi fic con regularidad que tengo problemas… mañana me voy durante una semana (así que no podré ni escribir ni actualizar) y además, justo cuando regreso me empiezan los exámenes finales… así que mucho tiempo, lo que se dice mucho tiempo, no tendré… Así que perdón por adelantado por mi (muy seguro) retraso…

Espero que no dejéis de leerme por esto… pero si es así… snif snif… no pasa nada… soy fuerte… resistiré…

Por cierto, me fijé que nunca aparecen los guiones (o casi nunca, o rara vez), así que lo probaré de otra forma… haber si lo consigo XD. Aunque verdaderamente en este fic hay pocos diálogos… (os habéis fijado?)

Bien, aclarado este punto (si que cambio rápido de humor ¿no?) solo me falta decir, como siempre, que los personajes no son míos, sino de J.K.Rowling, que no me denunciará porque es muy buena amiga mía y me los a prestado con mucho gusto para dejar volar a mi mente pervertida… ejem ejem.

**ADVERTÉNCIA: **esto, como siempre y desde el principio (no se porque me canso de escribirlo en cada capítulo) es un **slash**, relación chico-chico… así que si no e gustan este tipo de historias… LARGO! No admito críticas respecto a este tema… (tengo un trauma con ello). Aunque la verdad… no se que haces aquí, es ya el sexto capítulo y desde el primero estaba claro hacia donde iban los tiros… tal vez te tendrías que replantearte tus gustos no?

Terminadas ya todas las presentaciones… que empiece el capítulo!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_**

* * *

UNA POCIÓN INDESEADA**_

**Capítulo 6:**_ Un amigo invisible no tan invisible…_

"De acuerdo" pensó Draco, "si la situación cuando se reían en mi cara me parecía surrealista, la de ahora lo es aún más". Sus amigos, después de contarles su "aventurilla" con ese árbol (que empezaba a odiar y a maldecir demasiado a menudo), se habían quedado, literalmente, mudos. Le miraban con cara entre espanto, melancolía y emoción… algo rarísimo en ellos.

Era bien sabido que los slytherins eran expertos en insultar, sacar lo peor de los otros y disimular sus emociones, aunque cuando estaban en un lugar "seguro" y con sus amigos, las cosas cambiaban… pero eso ya llegaba a la transparencia (algo preocupante)… sabía perfectamente que estaban pensando sus amigos.

Vincent y Gregory, igual que los otros dos, pedían una disculpa silenciosa por no haberle contado nada a Draco sobre el secreto del haya (también podía ver que lo habían hecho por vergüenza… no siempre se le puede contar a la gente que le has abierto tu corazón a un misterioso árbol, serían considerados unos locos). También transmitían una cierta sorpresa al saber que sus "corazones" estuvieran unidos y lo que significaba eso… (se veía por las miradas de reojo que se lanzaban y el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, algo más a añadir a lo irreal de la situación). (NA: os habéis fijado que estos dos siempre van juntitos? XP Siempre he tenido la sensación que son tan parecidos que piensan igual…)

Pansy era todo un poema que iba pasando de un color a otro. Blanco al saberse descubierta (por el escrito), roja de vergüenza y de pena, medio morada al enterarse de su unión con Blaise (no era exactamente el chico romántico que siempre había soñado… pero ya se las apañarían, supuso), violeta al intentar retener el fajo de preguntas que debía de tener acerca de los sentimientos de Draco hacía el príncipe de Gryffindor, y finalmente una cara que no le sabría poner un color pero que reflejaba alegría, entendimiento, curiosidad y "emoción romanticota", todo junto y bien mezcladito…

Blaise era otro cantar, siempre había sido el que mejor escondiendo sus verdaderas emociones (después de él, claro) pero igualmente reflejaba una gran confusión, como si no entendiera el hecho de que su supuesto "corazón" estuviera unido realmente a esa rubia despampanante amiga suya… pero Draco, por un momento, fue capaz de ver una alegría nunca antes producida por otras mujeres… tal vez sí que les iría bien…

Mientras los observaba, volvió a recordar el momento en que leyó ese precioso poema y vio de quien era… Recordó todo lo que sintió en el momento de leer _"Potter"_ debajo del escrito… y de cómo supo que no era otro Potter, sino Harry Potter, el chico dorado, el que lo había escrito…

También recordó en como había pasado los días desde entonces. Lo evitaba tanto como podía, se negaba el placer de mirarlo por horas e intentaba ignorarlo tanto como le era posible (en las clases no podía, pero tomaba todos los caminos que sabía que el gryffindor nunca cogía y se quedaba en la sala común en las horas libres)… pero no podía evitar, que de vez en cuando, sus ojos le jugaran una mala pasada y se dirigieran hacía el pelinegro…y en esos momentos de debilidad, su mundo caía. Todo lo que había conseguido por horas de auto-convencimiento, de que no sentía nada por él, de que solo era un resfriado o algo parecido, desaparecían así como así (hasta que al final, acabó aceptándolo). Ese chico era perfecto y no lo había notado hasta ahora, o no lo había querido notar. Sabía que sus insultos eran solo una defensa contra los suyos y que realmente no era ni vanidoso, ni ambicioso ni nada por el estilo… Era gracial, poderoso, hermoso y desprendía una inocencia desconcertante (sobretodo al pensar en todo lo que había pasado o todo el poder que tenía).

Seguidamente recordó en como, algunas veces, cuando se atrevía a mirarlo (su corazón ganaba a su razón, una cursilería enorme que seguramente le había pegado Pansy), el otro chico se giraba y también le miraba… y su corazón daba un vuelco. Al principio le miraba con cierta desconfianza, después con confusión y curiosidad, y finalmente con cierto sarcasmo, seguramente pensaba que estaba preparando alguna de las suyas, aunque hacía tiempo que no entraba en acción. La verdad es que desde Halloween no había tenido tiempo para muchas cosas… y menos para perder el tiempo en molestarlo… que lejos le parecía ahora esa noche… la primera y, seguramente, la última noche en que alguien le mostraría a él, a Draco Malfoy, algo parecido al amor… la única época que albergo algo de esperanza para él mismo y para su futuro (con alguien).

Pero el recuerdo que más fuerza tenía en él era cuando alguna vez, al girarse para mirarlo en algunas horas de clases, lo había descubierto mirándolo a él (sin motivo aparente, porque el slytherin aún no lo había empezado a incomodar con su mirada…), sin odio ni desconfianza en los ojos… hasta con cierta tristeza, esperanza y ¿amor?... pero lo había descartado tan rápido ("imaginaciones mías" o "debe ser una especie de reflejo de la mía en él" pensaba) que ni se había molestado en notar que después de "pillarlo" Harry siempre se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada… para la mente (y en parte el corazón) de Draco Malfoy no había esperanza alguna de que Harry (sí, ya no era Potter-el-infeliz, por lo menos en su cabeza) sintiera lo mismo que él… ninguna.

Y justo en el momento en que volvía a desechar el pensamiento de una pequeña posibilidad con el chico (cosa que gran parte de su corazón se negaba a abandonar, pero era sabido por todos que Malfoy siempre había ignorado por completo los gritos de este… digamos que no había perdido la costumbre), Pansy habló.

.- Draco… cariño, esto es perfecto! – dijo con una mirada soñadora

.- Perfecto? Perfecto! – replicó este – en que si se puede saber eh Pansy? Miraos! Si cuando os lo he dicho os habéis quedado en shock! Y parece que Blaise ni se ha recuperado… - susurró quedadamente, pasando su mano arriba y abajo delante de los ojos de su amigo para demostrarlo.

.- Déjalo a él! Esto es perfecto para terminar esas estúpidas peleas y es tu única oportunidad de ser feliz!

.- Tu estás loca o tus últimas neuronas se han terminado chamuscando por los minutos de silencio? – preguntó mordazmente – Pansy, estamos hablando de Potter… Potter! Por Merlín! Es el único en toda la escuela que tiene el derecho de odiarme por todo lo que le he hecho!

.- Pero que no lo entiendes Draco?... la poción decía…

.- Me importa una mierda esa estúpida poción! Esto no tiene nada que ver ahora! – cada vez estaba más alterado y ver la mirada de suplica que le lanzaba su amiga no era de gran ayuda…

.- P-pero el que te beso… - se atrevió a decir la slytherin

.- Crees que aún me interesa ese chico? Es que no me has escuchado? Estoy enamorado! Por una estúpida razón que ni yo mismo entiendo estoy enamorado de ese gryffindor cabezón con aires de grandeza… Tu… es igual, no lo entenderías nunca… - terminó suspirando y dándose media vuelta, cerró la puerta de un portazo y dejó en la habitación a sus únicos amigos más preocupados que nunca…

Blaise, recuperado del susto inicial, se acercó a la rubia cuando vio que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, la rodeó con sus brazos y la acarició y la meció (léase acunó) durante todo el tiempo que duró su llanto… susurrándole palabras de ánimos y quejándose de lo estúpido y ciego que era el príncipe de su casa…

Ya se daría cuenta por el solo… y cuando lo hiciera, desearía haber escuchado más a su amiga que solo intentaba ayudarlo y hacerle ver lo que realmente sucedió en la noche de Halloween…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Pasaron los tres días con tal velocidad que ni él mismo se dio cuenta cuando la sala común se quedó completamente vacía… todos habían ido a casa o a despedir a sus amigos a las puertas del colegio, para ver como partían en esos malditos carruajes…

No había vuelto a hablar del tema con sus amigos, ellos lo evitaban y él les agradecía ese hecho, aún estaba lidiando con todo y no tenía nada claro, y mucho menos superado. La verdad es que sabía que había sido demasiado duro con la chica, pero es que le sacaba de sus casillas! Por que hablar en ese momento de esa poción? Por culpa de ella había empezado todo aquello! Desde esa noche de Halloween nada había ido como él quería, todo se le estaba yendo de las manos y, eso, lo odiaba.

Pero no quería seguir pensando en todo eso… ya no. Sabía que, aunque lo intentara, no olvidaría a ese chico (NA: quien podría?) y solo le quedaba el hecho de aceptar que siempre estaría solo (tampoco se había imaginado una vida feliz, así que qué más daba). Para su sorpresa ninguno de sus amigos se quedaban para Navidad, Gregory y Vincent se iban juntos a esquiar con sus madres (sus padres habían muerto la noche en que el Lord había sido vencido…) y, para su sorpresa, Pansy y Blaise habían decidido intentarlo… y ¿qué podía ser más romántico que pasar solos las fiestas de Navidades? Así pues, allí estaba él, en la sala común de slytherin, sentado en su sillón delante de la chimenea… solo… ¿qué clase de fic era este en que el protagonista era el único que no tenía pareja?

La verdad es que desde que les había contado la historia no había salido de slytherin. Haberles contado a sus amigos había hecho que Draco se diera cuenta realmente, definitivamente, que todo lo que le estaba pasando no era un sueño, sino real. No sabía si Harry se quedaba en Navidades en Hogwarts, pero como lo había hecho todos los años suponía que si (aunque ahora ya no tenía de que esconderse…), y tampoco sabía si sus dos sombras se quedaban con él… (lo creía poco probable, pero todo era posible). Pero solo faltaban cuatro días para el veinticuatro y se ve que ese chiflado que tenían por director había anunciado algo la noche antes de que todos se fueran (o sea, ayer), pero como el no había asistido a la cena, no sabía que era, y su "amigos" no le querían contar nada de lo que había dicho… y como quería enterarse de la ultima estupidez de su director, hoy bajaría al Gran Comedor y averiguaría que tramaba esta vez para hacer más "felices" a sus "queridísimos" alumnos… ¿es que no se daba cuenta que los estaba matando poquito a poco? (pero aprovecharía para comprobar si él se había quedado para estas fiestas… ).

A demás, hoy era el día en que todos aquellos que se quedaban en el colegio tendrían que entregar los regalos para el estúpido juego de Dumbledore… no sabía como lo harían para repartirlos (a suertes? Con algún tipo de magia como el cáliz?), pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que algún truco habría por allí… Toda la escuela participaba, fuera cual fuera su curso, hasta los profesores tenían que hacerlo (evidentemente, bajo la extorsión del director), todos aquellos que, seguramente, ahora estaban subiendo al tren para irse con sus familias (había pasado el suficiente tiempo para haber llegado a la estación donde el tren les esperaba) lo habían tenido que librar durante la cena de la noche pasada…

Una pequeña alarma que avisaba peligro empezó a sonar dentro del bolsillo de Draco… era su pequeño _chavidoscopio_ (NA: se llamaban así esos aparatejos que te avisaban cuando hay problemas? No me acuerdo y no tengo ganas de buscarlo) en forma de llave, regalo de su madre. Pero la ignoró, últimamente saltaba por cualquier tontería… seguramente se había estropeado.

**(Al cabo de unas horas…)**

Era la hora de cenar y Draco Malfoy se encontraba a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Dudaba en entrar o no. Tenía un mal presentimiento…

Soltó un resoplido. Era de tontos, cualquiera que le hubiera visto en esos momentos tendría todo el derecho de reírse de él. ¿Qué tan mal podría suceder detrás de esas puertas? No mucho (o eso pensaba…). Cansado ya de tanta tontería (la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes), empujó con fuerza las enormes puertas que le darían paso a su deseada cena...

Cuando una intensa luz molesta le iluminó. Un flash. ¿Quién coño estaría haciendo fotos a las puertas del comedor¿Es que querían dejar ciego a medio colegio? La respuesta estaba ante sus ojos, Colin Creevey (NA: lo he buscado y todo…), un molesto gryffindor un año menor que él, que por cierto, recordaba que siempre iba detrás de Potter como si intentara hacer competencia a sus ya dos sombras permanentes, era la mente brillante que había provocado su esporádica ceguera (y más tarde poca visión)... estúpidos leones!

Empezó a andar hacia las mesas del comedor, no sin antes haberle lanzado una de sus ya conocidas y temidas miradas a ese molesto niño consiguiendo un notable temblor (cosa que le hizo sonreír, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un Malfoy, aún más, él era Draco Malfoy), pero se detuvo de golpe. Las cosas estaban peores de lo que pensaba… se había quedado tan poca gente en el castillo que habían hecho desaparecer todas las mesas (hasta la de los profesores) y habían situado otra en el centro del comedor… evidentemente, otra "gran" idea de Albus Dumbledore (es que quería que no sobreviviera a esas Navidades?). Arrugando la ceja se dirigió con pasos elegantes llenos de orgullo hacía la mesa central y muy dignamente se sentó. No fue hasta ese momento que se permitió mirar a todos los que ya se encontraban a la mesa…

Unas sillas más allá de él había un par de ravenclaws de cursos más bajos que conversaban animadamente con dos hufflepuffs y un gryffindor que supuso que eran de la misma edad. Justo delante de él había otro "grupito" de niñitos, donde se sentó, aún temblando, el mayor de los Creevey. Solo un par de slytherins (de quinto curso, si no recordaba mal) se encontraban presentes. Y mucho más lejos, casi en el otro extremo de la mesa, estaban los profesores, hablando entre ellos, y conversando con Hagrid estaba, nada más ni nada menos, que Harry Potter, el chico que, de una forma o de otra, le había robado el corazón y estaba presente en cada momento de su día aunque él no lo deseara. Ni rastro de sus "grandes" amigos…

Sobraban sillas pero daba la impresión de que no faltaba nadie más… bueno, menos Dumbledore que, por extraño que pareciera (y por su suerte), no estaba allí. Aunque, como había sucedido hacía bastante tiempo, su felicidad no duró mucho, porque justo en esos momentos (cuando pensaba en ello) el director del mayor colegio de magia y hechicería, entraba en escena… (y vestido horriblemente, como siempre).

.- Hola queridísimos alumnos! – "podría inventarse otro saludo" pensó amargamente Malfoy, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa se deslizara por sus labios – veo que estamos todos… mmm, no me gusta… no no no… sobran demasiadas sillas… - y para sorpresa de todos, y espanto de Draco, las sillas desaparecieron con un golpe de varita del viejo, la mesa se acortó hasta quedar a la medida adecuada y las sillas restantes se reorganizaron (personas sentadas incluidas)… Ahora Draco tenía justo en frente suyo a Harry… " Estoy seguro que este viejo senil lo hace adrede… verdaderamente no quiere que siga con vida por mucho tiempo!" – Oh! Señor Malfoy! – "¿q-que? Acaso lo he dicho en voz alta?" – me consta que ayer por la noche no bajo a cenar… (notó como una verde mirada se clavaba en él, como intentando traspasar su alma… ¿en qué estaba pensando?) así que como hoy es el día de la entrega de los regalos creo necesario que se le informe de las modificaciones…

"Oh oh" pensó el slytherin. Eso no podía ser bueno, fuera lo que fuera, todo lo que tuviera "Dumbledore", "idea" y "modificaciones" era una clara señal de peligro. Tal vez su _chavidoscopio_ (NA: sigo diciendo que no se como se escribe…) no estuviera del todo roto…

Albus Dumbledore, al notar el leve temblor del chico y descubriendo las dudas que le asaltaban, decidió informarle de los "cambios" de su plan… hay, perdón, del juego, eso, de su divertidísimo juego…

.- Bien, veo, señor Creevey, que está haciendo muy bien lo que le pedí… - el chico sonrío tímidamente y asintió, levantando levemente la cámara que colgaba de su cuello. Como no, la idea era de su estúpido director – eso es parte de los cambios, señor Malfoy. Bueno, no del todo, es simplemente que hace poco descubrí una costumbre muggle que me fascinó – "Otra? Estoy seguro que te pasas los días en tu diminuto y asfixiante despacho buscando cosas para distraerte porque desde que tu querido Voldy ya no está no sabes en que entretenerte, y nos lo haces pagar a nosotros… espero que no sea esa tradición navideña del muártago… muértago… o como sea! Donde te tienes que besar con la gente… ¿Qué si te quedas atrapado con McGonagall por ejemplo? Huuug…" una sensación muy desagradable pasó a través de él "no, eso no por favor", gimió. ¿Pero que tenía que ver una cámara en todo aquello¿es que a caso les iban a fotografiar cuando se besaran? – los muggles (prosiguió el director) tienen la costumbre de que cuando termina el curso hacen una especie de álbum de fotografías y escritos sobre ese año… anuario creo que se llamaba – y al ver asentir a varios de los presentes supo que no se equivocaba, Draco respiró aliviado – así que le pedí a este encantador muchachito (NA: pervertido! Asalta-cunas! … ejem ejem…) que hiciera fotos para poder hacer uno.

Bien, eso no era malo… más bien le parecía hasta un recuerdo bonito, así podría recordar algunos hechos de su último año en Hogwarts y reírse de alguno de los desgraciados que había allí a través de ese libro… a veces tenían buenas ideas esos muggles.

.- Bueno, pero eso no es lo importante ahora… los cambios que afectan a esta noche, señor Malfoy – continuó con una gran sonrisa que se ampliaba por momentos – es que hemos hecho una pequeña modificación a nuestro juego… no nada extraordinario, simplemente una variación de la común visión de este – variación, pensó Draco, significa problemas – todos los participantes seguirán sin saber quien recibe su regalo, en cambio… el que lo reciba si sabrá de quien es.

¿QUÉ! Gritaba alguien en la cabeza del slytherin, él mismo seguramente. Estaba aturdido, desesperado, encolerizado, entristecido y afligido, todo a la vez. ¿Cómo le hacía esto el director¿a él? No entendía nada, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, tan lejos de ese lugar, de esa mesa, tan lejos de Harry… y ahora aún más.

Sin saber aún como, sacó su regalo y colocándolo en su regazo, para que nadie viera ni su forma ni su envoltura (para que no supieran de quien era, aunque ya no tuviera ningún sentido hacerlo), aceptó el pequeño trozo de pergamino y la pluma humedecida de tinta que alguien le pasaba, firmó el papel con su esbeltazo nombre, lo ató con una roja cinta en lazo (que también le dieron) y lo dejó (casi lanzó) en el saco donde ya reposaban los presentes de todo ese maldito colegio.

Se levantó, ni siquiera se disculpó por no quedarse el resto de la cena (no había ni comido), y empezó a andar, sin fijarse en nada, en nadie, ni tan siquiera podía oir como la gente charlaba entre ellos mientras él abandonaba el comedor, ni oía sus propias pisadas resonando por las paredes, ni se percató de una intensa mirada de preocupación que lo siguió hasta que giró a las puertas del gran salón, perdiéndose en uno de los muchos pasadizos del castillo en dirección a su casa…

Ya en su cama, mirando los altos doseles de esta, siguió pensando. Sabía que había sido estúpido tenerla, sabía que era una pequeña posibilidad, una pequeña esperanza, pero ahora ni tan siquiera la podía albergar. Había pensado que… tal vez, solo tal vez, por locas y raras oportunidades que el destino brindaba a veces, su regalo caería en manos de Harry, y el chico, sin saber de quien provenía, le gustaría el presente y se lo pondría. Pero ahora todo estaba perdido, aunque al gryffindor le tocara su regalo seguramente nunca lo abriría, no al saber de quien venía, no al ver que era del chico que le había hecho la vida imposible (hasta diría que un infierno) durante siete años, no al ver que era de él, de Draco Malfoy.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

* * *

Fiiiin del capítulo! Lo dejamos aquí… en principio tenía que seguir, pero me di cuenta de que si seguía y metía todo lo que en un principio quería quedaría un capítulo muy largo (demasiado) y quería publicarlo antes de marcharme… siento mucho tanto retraso, pero ya he avisado que seguramente me retrasaré mucho más… inténtenlo comprender…

No es un gran capitulo… pero a partir de ahora todo empezará a acelerarse y muchos secretos serán descubiertos… (secretos que son obvios para quien lee el fic, claro), ya va faltando menos para el final! (se me a alargado un montón, pero estoy orgullosa de este fic… snif snif).

Me he dado cuenta que representa que es un fic de Harry y Draco, pero más bien diría que es un fic puramente Draco, porque Harry casi no aparece (cosa que cambiara un poco pronto… muajajaja), así que pensando y pensando se me ocurrió de que cuando termine la historia, si la gente quiere y todo eso (y me llega la inspiración), hacer una especie de epilogo que cuente el largo de esos meses pero a través de Harry. Evidentemente será todo mucho más rápido ya que él no hace mucho, seguramente será el como se siente y como vive esos momentos de dudas y todo eso… no se, ya me diréis que tal.

Espero que aunque no haya sido un "gran" capítulo no dejéis de leerme… y dejadme algún comentario! (reviews! XP) Vivo por ellos y muero sin ellos… y recordad… : nunca se quiere demasiado! (me picó la vena)

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Respuesta a los reviews! **

Bien… pues ya estoy aquí! Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y gracias también por entenderme y seguir enviándome reviews… son mi razón de vivir! Aunque he de decir que hay gente que no lee mis comentarios… jajaja! es completamente normal, yo no leo los de las historias que leo (joder, que mal queda…). Bueno, pues decir que he vuelto de mis "grandísimas" colonias y que cada vez tengo más exámenes pero a la vez voy dejando más atrás… (es lo que pasa cuando el tiempo transcurre… no?).

Dejándome de tonterías, decir que siento mi retraso (pero está vez avisé!) y que espero que esté capítulo os guste…

Ahora sí… la respuesta a vuestros reviews! (que he de decir… que cada vez tengo más! Muajajajaja!)

**mauleta:** mmm… primero decir que me da igual, Draco es mío porque lo digo yo XD. Lugo decirte que muchas gracias por decidirte enviarme un review! Me hace mucha ilusión ver que gente que sigue mi historia se va decidiendo a comentarme algo… Más todavía! Espero no haberte causado un gran trauma… XP. Pero si que empieza a ser hora de que aparezca un poco más Harry… o sino nunca terminaré esta historia…  . que más que más… mmm… a sí! Te cuento como se sube un fic… (que a mí también me costó lo mío). En la página principal de fanfiction, en la parte superior azul marino, hay el apartado "log in". Pues clicas i pones tu dirección y contraseña (has de estar ya registrada, sino lo haces, pero me parece que dijiste que ya lo estás) i clicas "login" (todo esto ya lo sabrás, pero por si acaso…). Ahora, a la izquierda (tuya) aparece todo un seguido de opciones… pues clicas la que pone " (1) Document Manager", bajas al final de todo y pones cualquier xorrada (si quieres el titulo) en el apartado de "label", el formato normalmente ya lo dejas como "store" (si es una poesía pon la poesía… evidente) i en "Select file on computer" pones "examinar" y buscas en tu ordenador donde tengas el documento donde está tu historia (el word es donde escribo yo las mías… así que). Hecho esto clica "upload document" (ahora, si quieres, lo puedes retocar, poner líneas divisorias y esas cosas clicando a "clic here"). Después de esto, si no has creado aún tu historia (es decir, es el primer capítulo), vas al apartado (recuerda, lado izquierdo del ordenador) donde pone "(2) Create Story" , bajas hacia el final (nunca leo todo ese rollo del principio…) y empiezas a seleccionar (clicas una vez cada una) la clasificación de tu historia (ej: books-harry potter- nueva ventana – personajes, tema,… lo que sea), en el "summary" escribes lo que quieras que la gente vea en la página de historias y en "document", si clicas al cuadro, te abre los documentos que has guardado, en tu caso aparecerá el documento que guardaste al principio… hecho esto clicas a "create story" y listo! XD espero haberme explicado bien… Si quieres agregar más capítulos el primer paso es el mismo, pero en vez de ir a "(2) create story" tienes que ir a "(3) Edit Story" i seleccionar la historia que quieres agregar un capítulo. Luego bajas hasta ver el apartado "Submit New Chapter", le pones un titulo, seleccionas el documento (como antes) y clicas al botón "submit new chapter" (en este apartado también puedes borrar capítulos, cambiar la información de las parejas, temática, ranking, etc.). Y listos! Ya tienes tu historia con sus capítulos publicados… (siempre tardan como medio día en aparecer en la web). Si no lo has entendido te lo intentaré explicar otra vez… ok?

Muchas gracias por tu review! (y me parece que todo el mundo opina que Dumbledore es un viejo verde… XD). Dew!

**Ladyelizabethblack:** pues siento que hayas tenido que esperar… XD (pero como digo siempre, esta vez avisé!). Me alegra de que te gustara el capítulo, la verdad es que estaba un poco escéptica respecto a él… pero a la gente le ha gustado! Gracias por leer mi historia i por dejarme un review!

**Yumeko:** buuaaa! Cada vez me gustan más tus reviews! XD. Creo que empiezo a pensar que es otra historia que he empezado a leer y que espero con muchas ganas al próximo capítulo… XP. Bien, vamos por partes… tus reviews no son un asco (1r punto), no me importan (sino lo contrario) los reviews de 300 líneas (XD). Para mí tus reviews me animan muchísimo y aunque (evidentemente) no te conozco me hace mucha ilusión ver que sigues mi historia a pesar de mis fallos y mis constantes retrasos… así que nada de molestia ni de sonrojos! ;). Dejaré estar el tema sobre de quien es Draco… (no terminaríamos nunca). Por cierto, respecto a lo de leer la mente no es la primera vez que me lo dicen! XD no no, en serio, que yo sepa no (pero estaría bien verdad?), pero como se que quieres mucho a tu "inocente" muñequito y que odias los retrasos… (JA! Si es que soy…) por cierto, siempre he estado un poco loca de por si, pero tal vez si que me estés pegando algo… aunque siempre me han gustado las personas que no son "normales" (propiamente dichas).

Me alegra de que te gustara el hecho de la desesperación ya reconocida completamente de Draco… (ahora que lo pienso principalmente el fic va de esto...) y yo también creo que Harry es muuuuuy tierno! (me encanta imaginármelo así… es tan mono!).

Buuuf… yo antes también tenia que hacer un montón de regalos a gente que no me caía bien (no solo por el "amigo invisible" de cada Navidad sino también por el hecho de que me invitaban a sus fiestas (por respeto, no por nada más)) y les tenía que comprar algo… me llenaba de rabia y frustración! Grrr… bien, hasta que decidí que no me importaba lo que esa persona dijera y no aceptaba la invitación XD. Me encanta cuando la gente se ve identificada en algunos aspectos de mis historias… creo que hace que se "adentren" más a ella… me estremezco de solo pensarlo! (perdón, te estoy diciendo cosas que no vienen al caso… es que me acelero, ya sabes).

Pues esa frase me la dijo una amiga mía que hace muchísimo que no veo, y repasando las típicas agendas del año 1996 o cosas así la encontré y no se porque la puse… a mi también me gusta mucho, no solo porque sea lo que pienso sino por los muchos significados que puede tener… (un día me puse a pensarlo y me rayé todo el día buscando nuevos! Una burrada inútil y sin sentido pero que en ese momento me "divirtió").

Jajaja! lo siento pero te has tenido que esperar… pero esta vez avisé! Así que espero que no me hayas mandado ninguna maldición… (y si lo has hecho que sea una flojita… porque si me haces muuucho daño no podré seguir con la historia… es una amenaza!).

Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando mi historia, y respecto a tu comentario… he de decirte que… ni mucho menos estoy enfadada o algo parecido! Ni me lo tomo mal ni nunca lo haré. Lo entiendo como una crítica constructiva que me ayuda a ver en lo que me equivoco o en lo que me podría equivocar. Me ayuda a mejorar y a conseguir que mis historias sean más buenas y que gusten más a la gente. Encuentro muy importante (y muy valiente) que la gente me de su verdadera opinión, sin guardarse nada, porque todo aquello que no me digan nunca lo sabré y nunca podré intentar arreglarlo o evitarlo… muchísimas gracias. Yo soy la primera en decir que es monótono y que siguiendo tu consejo (aquí demuestro lo mucho que os quiero! XD) intentaré meter a Harry más a partir de ahora (aunque ya lo tenía un poco planeado, pero como no estaba segura… ahora gracias a ti he tomado la decisión, y seguro que es la correcta) y creo que hasta le haré hablar en este capítulo! XP que te parece? Jajaja!

Muchísimas gracias, en serio, tus reviews me encantan y espero seguir teniendo comentarios como estos! Sigue leyendo mi historia y dándome consejos!

PD: guardarse las cosas para un mismo es impedir a la gente que conozca tu persona…

PD2: cada vez esto va a peor… Las respuestas a tus reviews me ocupan toda una página de Word… luego que no digan que no contesto los reviews con entusiasmo! XD

**Sandra-sms:** no… Drakolein es un poco lentito en mi fic y no se a dado cuenta… pero esto cambiará pronto ya verás! XD Espero que Harry haga más que abrir el regalo… muajajaja! No quiero adelantar hechos… gracias por esperar la actualización y dejarme un review!

**TercySScloe:** los exámenes no solo agobian… agotan! Como nos hacen esto? Con lo buenos que somos… ¬¬ Me alegra de que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo y de que te rías… (me encanta provocar la risa, porque soy malísima contando chistes y creo que eso me tiene medio traumatizada…). Espero que este capítulo también te guste… ya me dirás que tal! Pues en este capítulo creo que por fin sabremos que compró Draco… muajajaja! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Suerte en los exámenes! (y si los has terminado ya espero que te hayan ido bien!). Dw!

**#17:** si… me pasé un montón de lo que quería al principio… pero es que se me escapa de las manos… la verdad es que el fic hace lo que le da la gana! (es un niño muuuy malo…) Me alegra de que te esté gustando y que te animaras a leerlo… me alegra mucho ver como cada vez más gente sigue mi historia! Gracias por tu review!

**Seika:** bien… creo que definitivamente haré el epílogo… XD. Sobre Crabbe y Goyle a mi también me pareció muy raro la primera vez que leí un fic donde eran pareja (como secundarios… nunca he leído una historia que estos dos sean los protagonistas… aún XD), pero poco a poco me empezaron a gustar como secundarios… XP. En mi historia no son realmente estúpidos, sino que se lo hacían (bueno, tal vez al principio, en los primeros años si que lo fueran, pero ahora simplemente han "mejorado" (no de aspecto) y han decidido seguir con esa especie de "juego"). Gracias por dejar un review! Has sido la primera de este capítulo! y con una velocidad que me sorprendió y todo… ;) Dew!

**Lua: **pues muchas gracias por tu review! La verdad es que ya no me lo esperaba… porque hace bastante que publiqué el capítulo en fanfiction… pero gracias a tu comentario he publicado la historia antes… porque pronto me iré otra vez y pensaba que publicaría el capítulo después de regresar, pero ahora lo haré antes porque veo que la gente lo sigue esperando… XD Me alegro de que te gustara mi fic y ya te he enviado el mail avisándote! XP Muchas gracias y suerte!

Y hasta aquí los reviews que he recibido! Cada vez tengo más y cada vez me enrollo más para contestarlos… pero me alegra muchísimo ver que la gente sigue leyendo mi historia y que cada vez la gente me sigue enviando comentarios (o gente nueva lo hace…).

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que seguís mi historia! Os quiero como si fuerais los hijos que nunca tuve! (jajaja ni que fuera tan vieja… ¬¬ ).

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola a todo el mundo! Hoy nos pondremos un poco serios… (naaaa! No se ser seria!)

Me he dado cuenta que cada vez me quedan los capítulos más largos… en un principio no los quería tan largos, pero como siempre, no me he hecho ni caso, mi propuesta inicial a la mierda… Intentaré, a partir de ahora, no aumentar más los capítulos, que todos más o menos tengan la misma longitud (esperemos que lo cumpla, o sino tardo aún más en actualizar…), aunque falten ya pocos para terminar… (tengo los títulos y todo, que siempre son una gran pista sobre de que irá el chap.).

Después de este comentario, decir como siempre, que muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, y que si me dejáis un comentario (review) aún mejor! XD.

Muchas gracias por tener paciencia conmigo y mis tardanzas… ha sido horrible, escribía siempre que podía, en cualquier momento, hasta en clases apuntaba algunas partes que me venían de golpe para no perderlas y así poder avanzar más rápido… en serio, muchísimas gracias!

He tomado otra decisión (si, otra, que seguramente no se cumplirá), he decidido que quiero hacer por lo menos una historia de cada una de mis parejas preferidas (y son muchas…), a ver si lo consigo!

También decir que a partir de ahora no empezaré a publicar una historia hasta que la tenga terminada (remordimientos por la espera supongo), sin contar las que ya tengo empezadas, claro, así que tal vez pase tiempo hasta que publique una nueva (aunque ya tengo empezada una…).

Respecto a otro fic mío (también de Harry y Draco), _El color de tu melodía_, he de decir que no la he abandonado (no quiero hacer publicidad de mis otras historias… lo odio!), pero perdí todos los documentos de ella (desaparecieron aún no se como ni porque) y ahora mismo me provoca mucha pereza continuarla… así que quien la esté leyendo prometo que la continuaré (en vacaciones, seguramente XP), aunque se me ha agotado la inspiración…

Como llevo repitiendo desde el principio de esta historia… los personajes no son míos, sino de J.K.Rowling quien no nos demandará por utilizarlos… (como el otro día me colgó el teléfono ya no la considero amiga mía… ¿no os parece malísima? XP).

**ADVERTÉNCIA: **esto es un **slash** y lo lleva siendo desde el primer momento, así que si eres homofóbico ya te estás largando sin decir ni pío… XITÓN! (os gusta friends? jajaja). Es un Draco/Harry (aunque el segundo casi ni aparece… como se come esto?)

Y ahora si… el séptimo capítulo de esta (cada vez más) descontrolada historia! Donde Draco dará un GRAN paso para descubrir lo que pasó realmente la noche de Halloween… y siguiendo el consejo de una lectora (muy querida para mí, ya sabes quien eres), Harry aparece un poco más! (creo que hasta hablará y todo… que os parece? XD)

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_**UNA POCIÓN INDESEADA**_

**Capítulo 7:**_ El regalo que tocó tu corazón…_

Por Merlín! Es que el tiempo se había vuelto loco y había decidido amargarle aún más la vida que ya de por sí era un completo desastre? (NA: ya empezamos con sus paranoias… o sea, las mías) Esos cuatro días habían pasado como el viento y ya era veinticuatro.

En parte era un alivio, porque a partir de mañana por la mañana ya no tendría esas dudas sobre el regalo, vería claramente como Harry no llevaba puesto el suyo y fin. Aunque luego tendría la duda de si era porque no le había tocado el suyo o porque lo había tirado simplemente… prefería no pensar en eso.

Por otra parte era un martirio, ver como día a día, hora a hora, segundo a segundo, el tiempo se le terminaba y que cada vez ese fatídico día estaba más cerca… y más cerca… y más… y ya. ¡¡argh!

Pero ya estaba, las cartas ya estaban echadas y él ya no podía hacer nada más… o si?

La verdad es que estaba pensando como si él hubiera hecho un acto de valentía, tipo gryffindor, y le hubiera dado directamente el regalo a su chico y ahora estuviera esperando su respuesta, pero no era así. Era cobarde y no se merecía al gryffindor, nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para tenerlo. Se había limitado a ver pasar los días y creer en una tonta esperanza pero a la vez sin hacerse grandes ilusiones. Había dejado pasar el tiempo sin intentar acercarse al chico que ahora siempre estaba solo, jugando con la nieve con los más pequeños o sentado junto a su árbol…

¡Maldita sea! Era un ser despreciable… y lo peor es que lo sabía, ahora lo sabía. No había intentado buscar su perdón, ni su respeto, ni su amistad… nada. Simplemente ya no lo insultaba cuando se lo encontraba, lo evitaba descaradamente… y verlo día tras día en ese árbol empeoraba las cosas…

Era como si el gryffindor estuviera esperando a la persona que amaba… era como si hubiera perdido toda esperanza pero seguía yendo cada día, para asegurarse, tal vez para terminar de resignarse… se sentía tan identificado y a la vez enrabiado! Quién era el cabrón que no era capaz de ver lo que ese chico le estaba ofreciendo? Quién era tan soberanamente estúpido para no ver lo que tenía?

Pero no podía hacer nada, no tenía ni tan siquiera el derecho de intentar consolar a Harry. Sabía que el chico no era infeliz, que en parte estaba contento con lo que tenía, pero también sabía lo que buscaba Harry… era lo mismo que había estado buscando él y que ahora por fin había encontrado, sabía ya quien era la persona que haría que todo se cumpliera, ¡ah! Pero no todo es tan fácil… la persona que el quería nunca se fijaría en él… el mismo chico que suspiraba y esperaba ya por otra persona…

No ayudaba, ni mucho menos! Verlo ahí, apoyado en el haya, mirando al congelado lago o al oscuro cielo, solo le recordaba el día en que leyó su poesía, aquella que se había prendado en su corazón, aquella que quemaba y hacía que su corazón vibrara y a la vez se rompiera cada vez que la recordaba… el día en que descubrió de quien estaba enamorado… el día en que descubrió que nunca podría ser del todo feliz porque jamás podría olvidar a un chico como él…

Y también le recordaba que él estaba haciendo lo mismo con otro chico, el que lo había besado la noche de Halloween. Con ese beso había demostrado que le quería, pero ahora él nunca le podría corresponder, porque estaba enamorado de otro que a la vez estaba enamorado de otro (o otra, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que por lo menos le gustaran los chicos… "algo es algo" le gustaba pensar). No era absurdo? Sería demasiado irónico y patético si Harry estuviera enamorado del chico que le besó a él, o sea, del chico que estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy… quien está enamorado de Harry Potter… Como decía, patético.

Tenía demasiado tiempo libre, y eso tampoco mejoraba la situación. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que necesitaba a sus amigos. Les echaba de menos, ellos por lo menos le distraían o le consolaban… aunque de una forma muy retorcida, como buenos slytherins que eran… Ahora tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar.

Era ya de noche, la noche del veinticuatro… mañana todo terminaría. Mañana tendría que empezar a adoptar una nueva actitud… sí, estaba decidido. Estaba harto de solo observarlo y no hacer nada, intentaría hablar con él… si… No, no podía, n-no sería capaz… o si? Tenía que hacerlo, no se estaba comportando como un buen Malfoy (aunque no le gustaba recordar que lo era). Los Malfoys, cuando querían algo lo cogían y ya está. Pero no quería obligar a Harry a nada, quería conseguirlo, que el otro chico sintiera lo mismo que él cuando estuvieran cerca… que notara su simple presencia incluso antes de que apareciera por una puerta, por un pasadizo… como le sucedía a él. Quería que le quisiera, que le amase, que lo comprendiera y lo consolara, que lo riñera cuando se pasara de la raya… quería que fuera su pareja, para siempre (nunca lo dejaría marchar, nunca sería tan estúpido de haberlo conseguido y dejarle que se fuera…).

Por Merlín! Pasaba demasiado con Pansy… ya hablaba como ella! Pero ahora eso ya no importaba, lo sentía, realmente lo sentía, y era verdad que tenía que cambiar su actitud… no podía seguir como hasta ahora. Lo observaba constantemente, se alejaba cuando el chico se acercaba, apartaba la mirada cada vez que ese par de ojos esmeralda se clavaban en él… cosa que también le hacía recordar al otro chico… un momento, no se parecían mucho sus ojos? Y si…? No, definitivamente no. Necesitaba dormir, se estaba yendo del camino auto-impuesto, aunque siendo sinceros hacía ya un tiempo que había perdido completamente el control, algo que lo seguía poniendo furioso, pero ya estaba hecho, se había enamorado de alguien y no había vuelta a tras… solo quedaba aceptarlo y marcharse hacia tierras lejanas y serenas… necesitaba dormir ya!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Es de día. El Sol ya molesta a los ojos. Es de día. Día 25. 25 de diciembre. Día del juicio final (NA: como en Terminator… XD).

Evidentemente no tenía ganas de levantarse, ni de ver su habitación llena de regalos, ni abrirlos, ni ir al Gran Comedor, ni tan siquiera tenía ganas de reírse de la segura horrible capa que llevaría el director esa navidad. No quería despertarse para empezar a vivir una pesadilla. Aún siendo así de exagerado lo tuvo que hacer. Con pasos lentos, monótonos y sin pasión se duchó, peinó, vistió y fue (algo cumpliría, y fue el hecho de no abrir ningún regalo, ni tan siquiera miró el regalo de su amigo invisible, ni miró su tarjeta, donde supuestamente estaría el nombre de su benefactor).

Al llegar a las ya conocidas puertas del Gran Comedor no se entretuvo como otras veces, sino que entró directamente (ni tan siquiera sabía la hora que era ya) y como si ya fuera un ritual un flash lo detuvo nada más abrir las puertas. Colin… ese chico se estaba empezando a ganar el privilegio de ser "carta negra" para los slytherins… (NA: un "ex compañero" de mi antigua escuela tenía la costumbre de clasificar a la gente por tarjetas (o sea, cartas) de diferentes colores según si les caía bien o no, la tarjeta negra era para la gente que moriría repentinamente e "inexplicablemente", era realmente odioso y me caía fatal, pero por lo menos me a servido… ya). Lo apartó con un fuerte golpe de lado y se dirigió hacia la mesa para poder comer su desayuno y marcharse otra vez hacia su cuarto y perderse en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera prestó atención a la pedorreta de Dumbledore sobre los nuevos ornamentos navideños que había adquirido en vete tu a ser que tienda cutre de Londres.

Al terminar se levantó, no hacía nada allí, Harry ni había aparecido.

Dirigiéndose con paso lento y monótono hacia la salida del colegio se encontró otra vez solo, vagando por los pasillos interminables de Hogwarts, y con la posibilidad de pensar con tranquilidad, o eso creía, porque cuando llevaba unos cinco minutos de andar, tan absorto estaba con sus conflictos, que ni tan siquiera oyó unos pasos que resonaban en el pasillo que cruzaba justamente con el que él iba andando. Unos pasos acelerados y rítmicos que cada vez se oían con más claridad e intensidad, unos pasos que fueron substituidos por el ruido del choque de dos cuerpos y la caída contra el suelo de uno de ellos (NA: el esperado y típico choque… no os dije que la originalidad no era una de mis virtudes? Que le vamos hacer… me encantan estos choques! XD). Allí si que Draco "despertó", más que nada porque su lindísimo trasero le dolía una barbaridad al caer "suavemente" contra el duro y frío suelo.

El otro personaje, culpable del choque (reconozcámoslo), había sido capaz de reaccionar con suficiente rapidez y velocidad (NA: que es lo mismo, pero últimamente me ha dado por los sinónimos…) para evitar su caída, haciendo honores a sus logros como el buscador más rápido de todo el colegio de magia y hechicería que era Hogwarts.

Draco, que ya estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda y a lanzarle unos cuantos maleficios a aquel que se había atrevido a chocar contra él y dañar a su precioso y preciado cuerpo, levantó la mirada con mucha más arrogancia de la habitual para encontrarse frente a frente con los ojos más hermosos y esmeraldas que había visto nunca (y que estaba seguro que nunca más encontraría unos como aquellos).

Evidentemente, era el mismismo Harry Potter el culpable de su caída. El culpable de sus dolores de cabeza desde hacía ya un tiempo (si es que no había sido siempre así).

Harry no sabía que hacer, iba tan concentrado pensando y procurando no llegar tarde al comedor que ni se había fijado por donde iba y ahora tenía al príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, en el suelo y seguro que a punto para sacar todo su repertorio de insultos y maldiciones sooolo para él.

Al cabo como de medio minuto en que lo único que se habían quedado haciendo era mirarse uno a otro como un par de tontos embobados Harry volvió a reaccionar primero. Vio como Malfoy seguía en el suelo, mirándole de una forma muy extraña… tenía la sensación de que era capaz de leerle todos sus pensamientos y descubrir todos sus secretos con el simple hecho de mirarle a los ojos, y él no quería eso. Así que haciendo esfuerzos para controlarse le tendió una mano al slytherin para que se levantara de una vez del suelo y dejara de mirarlo, cosa que le había provocado, sin poder evitarlo, que su cara estuviera sonrojada.

Draco logró reaccionar cuando vio una mano tendida delante de él, ofreciéndole ayuda. Estaba ligeramente aturdido, no sabía muy bien como actuar con todo aquello. Sabía que tenía que procurar ser amable, dejar de ser el estúpido y arrogante slytherin que siempre había demostrado ser, pero como vería Harry ese cambio tan radical? Si fuera él, como buen slytherin desconfiado, pensaría que era una trampa. Pero no pudo seguir pensando, por lo menos no con claridad y normalidad, porque al coger la mano del gryffindor un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta el último cabello de su cuerpo, su piel se erizó suavemente y un extraño sentimiento lo invado en su corazón, parecía que gritara, fuerte y desesperadamente, agonizando y pidiendo una oportunidad, gritara… "_estoy en casa_"…

El rubio estaba tan metido en esas nuevas sensaciones que lo invadían que ni notó el escalofrío que también recorrió el cuerpo del otro allí presente, ni tampoco el aumento de su sonrojo.

Draco pensaba y pensaba, su mente trabajaba lo más rápido que en esos momentos le permitía… allí estaba él, aún cogido de la mano de Harry, sin levantar la cabeza, que haría cuando lo hiciera? Que podía decir? Como actuar?... estaba completamente perdido… él no estaba hecho para esta clase de situaciones! No soportaba el no tener control sobre sus pensamientos, sentimientos y reacciones de su cuerpo, y ahora mismo nada hacía lo que él quería…

"Merlín, que piel más suave tiene…" pensaba la parte no racional de Draco, "y tan diferente a la mía, que es fría y blanca… la suya es calida, bronceada… me transmite paz, algo que hacía muchísimo que no sentía… como puede hacer eso con un simple e inocente toque? Como puede tener este efecto en mí? Tal vez tenga manos mágicas o algo por el estilo… que cursi que suena eso! Bueno, y toda esta situación! Yo no soy así! No lo soy! … que me suelte… por favor que me suelte él… yo no puedo, y tampoco podré volverlo a mirar a la cara nunca más… soy un estúpido, un estúpido y un cobarde… que piel tiene el cabrón, como será la del resto de su cuerpo? NO! No sigas mente pervertida! Es Potter! Un gryffindor! Por favor! … Pero que bien le queda la plata con el color de su piel… contrasta perfectamente… si pudiera le regalaría miles como esa pulsera… plata perfectamente satinada… … … … u-un momento… esa pulsera… esa pulsera me suena mucho… demasiado… si si… es exactamente igual a mi… exactamente igual a la… Por Merlín, pero si es mi regalo!"

Harry no sabía donde meterse, estaba más rojo que nunca y estaba seguro que cuando el otro dejara de mirar su mano lo notaría, no era tan estúpido. No llegaba a comprender porque el otro no levantaba la cabeza y comenzaba a insultarlo como habitualmente hacía, aunque llevaba ya un tiempo bastante raro… algo que tampoco no entendía, pero aunque no sabía que significaba nada de lo que estaba pasando estaba agradecido por eso, porque así el otro tampoco no notaría el escalofrío que le había provocado su solo contacto con él…

Era una escena bastante paranormal aún estando en Hogwarts, un lugar que conllevaba un día a día lleno de magia y cosas "raras" (por decirlo de algún modo)… allí, en medio de un pasillo, estaban dos chicos conocidos públicamente como enemigos incorregibles, que se odiaban mutuamente y que no perdían una para demostrarlo. Casi siete años de insultos, bromas, trampas y castigos provocados lo demostraban. Pero allí estaban, en ese lugar, cogidos de la mano… y parecían más o menos a gusto, un poco incómodos pero a gusto, como si no se quisieran soltar…

Uno, rubio y blanco como la mismísima leche, no dejaba de mirar sus manos cogidas, algo realmente perturbador, porque normalmente era él quien provocaba todos sus encontronazos… en cambio, el otro, con la piel bronceada aún estando en invierno y con unos preciosos ojos verdes ocultados detrás de sus lentes y su incontrolable pelo azabache, estaba rojo y mirando a su "enemigo" como esperando su reacción…

Realmente todo eso era incomprensible para quien lo viera y los conociera…

De pronto, Harry notó como el rubio slytherin apretaba con más fuerza el agarre, empezando a ser un poco doloroso, cosa que se reflejó en su cara. Justo en el momento en que se estaba preguntando que había provocado ese cambio tan repentino, Draco levantó su mirada con cierta desconfianza impregnada en sus brillantes ojos gris-azulados (NA: gris-azulados? De donde he sacado esta palabra? A si, ya me acuerdo, de mi diccionario particular… si no lo tenéis no es mi problema (es que encima ni concuerdan… puuff)).

.- Qué significa esto, Potter? – preguntó amenazadoramente Malfoy, olvidando su "nuevo" interés por procurar ser amable con él…

.- Q-qué quieres decir? – Harry estaba completamente perdido.

.- No me contestes con otra pregunta estúpido gryffindor! – por culpa de su repentina desconfianza Draco ni notó el fugaz destello de dolor que se reflejó en los ojos de Harry – qué significa que lleves esta pulsera!

.- que… pero… no te entiendo! Es un regalo! Es de ese juego que Dumbledore…!

.- eso ya lo sé! Pero porque la llevas! Por qué la llevas tu!

.- Es-estás loco o qué! No entiendo nada de lo que quieres decir, tu mismo has reconocido que es un regalo! Porque no tendría que llevarlo? A demás, si es…

.- es mío! Quiero decir… es mi regalo! El regalo que yo hice para ese estúpido juego!

.- Entonces, por qué preguntas si ya lo sabes? – Harry no entendía nada de nada… en serio, porque se había puesto así? Si sabía que era, por qué lo preguntaba? Es que se había vuelto definitivamente loco? … "con lo feliz que me puse al ver su nombre escrito en ese papelito…", pensó el joven gryffindor, a qué venía todo aquello?

.- Por qué coño llevas una pulsera que sabes que es de tu enemigo? De alguien que odias? De alguien que representa que desprecias? Por qué no la tiraste cuando viste mi nombre?

.- Tirarla! Definitivamente perdiste por completo tu cerebro Malfoy! – Harry ya se estaba hartando de todo aquello… estaban gritando como locos en medio de un pasillo por una estupidez que según su parecer no tenía ningún sentido – es una pulsera preciosa y me encanta, no la tiraría ni loco. Si mal no recuerdo siempre te regocijabas de tu buen gusto y ahora quieres que tire una cosa que escogiste tu mismo? Piensa lo que vas a decir antes de hablar!

.- yo nunca me pondría algo que me hubieras regalado tu! Aunque fuera indirectamente! – y allí Draco supo que se había pasado. Los ojos de Harry brillaron intensamente de dolor, frustración y entendimiento, y esta vez el slytherin si que lo notó.

.- ya… ya entiendo… siento decirte, Malfoy, que yo no soy como tu, nunca podría llegar a ser tan cruel e insensible – sus ojos se estaban nublando, pero no permitiría que ese estúpido lo viera en esa situación nunca, ni en sus sueños – creas lo que creas yo no te odio ni te desprecio, simplemente eres un poco molesto y te compotas como un niño malcriado y egoísta, o por lo menos te muestras así… – Harry miró directamente e intensamente a los ojos de Malfoy, en ellos se reflejaban confusión y aturdimiento. Decepcionado, Harry se dio la vuelta, pero antes de marchar dijo susurrando pero lo bastante fuerte para que el otro chico lo oyera – _Nunca entenderás nada, verdad? _

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Fiiiiiin del capítulo! Quería seguir un poco más, pero no quiero que los capítulos sigan creciendo y creciendo cada vez más… quiero mantener una mida "fija"… no se si me explico.

No es que haya pasado mucho en este capítulo… (cada vez las cosas van más lentas porque hay más que contar supongo) pero por fin a salido Harry! Aunque no me ha gustado mucho… no se me da bien hacer diálogos, los encuentro forzados y falsos…no se.

Que mal hablado que es mi Draco verdad? Jajaja Es que como yo siempre que hablo no paro de decir "tacos" me sale… no no, es broma, es cuando estoy enfadada con alguien que me pongo así…

Draco no está enfadado, pero si confundido. Al ver la pulsera en Harry no acaba de entender por que la lleva y eso le confunde y hace que desconfié de sus intenciones o sus motivos… pobrecito, es lentito mi dragoncito… XP

Se que me he retrasado mucho, pero ni os imagináis los problemas que he tenido. Primero los exámenes, luego unas "vacaciones" sorpresas, luego que no se paraba de ir la luz en mi casa y no podía escribir… (están haciendo obras en mi calle y salta cada dos por tres… es un horror). Se que me matarán y me maldecirán muchísimo, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

El próximo capítulo estará lleno de flash-backs o pensamientos del pasado (muy próximo), ya veréis porqué.

Mañana me vuelvo a marchar… toda una semanita… espero poder actualizar poco después de regresar… a ver como va.

Tengo tres historias empezadas (nuevas quiero decir), pero (no se si lo he dicho ya) he decidido que no publicaré ninguna historia hasta que la tenga completamente terminada… los remordimientos de actualizar muy poco…

Gracias por seguir leyéndome y espero vuestros comentarios! Reviews! (vivo por ellos, en serio, los guardo todos y los contesto todos XD).

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Respuesta a los reviews! **

Buenas! Aquí pongo, como dice claramente el título negro y subrayado de aquí arriba, las respuestas a vuestros reviews! que cada vez son más y cada vez me gustan y me emocionan más! Ver como la gente sigue y sigue mi historia… snif snif (es emocionante). Bueno, basta de tonterías y aquí la respuesta!

**Snuffle's Girl:** hola nueva! Jajaja, es broma es broma. Me alegro ver gente nueva por aquí, bienvenida! Gracias por dejar un review y espero que te siga gustando! Besos!

**Lara:** ooooh! No sabes lo que me gustó recibir tu review! En serio! me sentí tan identificada… eso de leer las historias de golpe y no poder evitar enviar un review… snif snif (hoy estoy sensiblera, más de lo normal quiero decir). Me alegro muchísimo, muchísimo, de que te gustara mi fic y gracias por decir eso sobre los diálogos! (ya me animaré a escribir más! XD) Bienvenida también a este mundo… porque engancha un montón… (yo también entré sin saber muy bien donde me metía, pero yo por curiosidad y no por una amiga, y me quedé tan enganchada que me dieron ganas de escribir y aquí me tienes! Jajaja!) Espero seguir viéndote por aquí Lara! Suerte y gracias otra vez!

**RaVeN dEaTh AnGeL:** hola fiel lectora! (O eso espero porque quiero seguir viéndote por estos lares… XP) Me alegra de que te gustara y sobretodo que me escribieras un review! Nos vemos!

**Lua:** te aviso siempre, siempre! Me hace ilusión que la gente diga que engancha… porque odio esas historias que soy capaz de dejar a medias sin seguir leyéndolas! Gracias por seguir conmigo y ya te enviado un e-mail avisándote! Besos para ti también!

**laury saiz:** bueno, me alegra ver que la gente se va animando a enviarme reviews! gracias por tu review y… nada más, no se que más decir (me repito tanto que hasta harta!). Nos vemos! (bueno, más bien leemos…)!

**mauleta:** jajaja! bueno… espero no ir traumándote (o sí) XD. No es lento Draco… es completamente corto y ciego… aunque en este capítulo… muajajaja! De nada y encantada de ayudarte en lo que sea (yo se lo que es sentirse traumada por no saber subir un fic en un sitio… grrrr!) Espero seguir viéndote por aquí y ver algún fic tuyo! (porque si querías saber eso era para publicar alguno, no?) Nos leemos!

**Seika:** eso eso! Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo! Lo que se consigue fácilmente no se aprecia realmente! (hasta rima y todo!) Draco lo pasa mal en todo el fic… pero es que creo que piensa demasiado el chico… yo, aunque no lo parezca por mis paranoias, soy todo lo contrario, despreocupada al 100, pero eso no viene al caso… Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y por dejar un review! Besos!

**Cerdo Volador:** no paxa nada! Lo importante es que sigues aquí XD (la de veces que me a ocurrido a mi esto… no puedes seguir miles de historias fielmente!) Me alegro de que te siga gustando! Y ahora… la respuesta para **Rocio de Luna **(a su pregunta del chap.4, di no me equivoco…)! Cerdo Volador te responde aquí diciendo (textualmente!): "si! soy 100 adicta a este par! Lucero babea jeje, tmb me encantan los Hp/SS pero me destilo por Draquito xD me ven en todas las historias (que pena) por que soy una lectora adicta, cuando mi musa se va o tengo poco tiempo, siempre me pongo a leer kilos y kilos de fics XD..."

Siguiendo con lo nuestro… espero seguir viéndote por aquí! Jajaja! y haré caso a lo que dices… porque en este capítulo las cosas se aceleran!

**Yumeko:** hola lindísima! Creo que ya te quiero tanta a ti como a tus reviews! Jajaja! Me hizo ruborizar el que dijeras que era la actualización que más esperabas… hice "flush!" XD Me alegra hacerte feliz con mi fic! Es algo que espero poder seguir haciendo… Yo hace tiempo también tenía a unos vecinos que odiaba… (se ponían a discutir a las tres de la madrugada! Me traumaron de por vida). Un día te prestaré a **mi** Draco para que lo tengas unos días secuestrado y hagas con lo que quieras… muajajaja! Mientras escribía la escena de la discusión tenía una cara de contrariedad que hasta mi madre se preocupó… (las ganas que tenía de pegarle!).

Supongo que las dos neuronas que te quedaban se han ido al traste ya… bienvenida al "club de las sin neuronas!" (me retrasé mucho más de lo previsto…), pero si, Harry-kun (XD) habló por fin… aunque el pobre, tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarlo solo en casita… Siempre hago caso a mis lectores y procuro seguir sus consejos! (y si, leo la mente de la gente, me introduzco en sus deseos más perversos y los hago realidad transformando su vida en una pesadilla… muajajaja! risa malvada ).

Ya sabes lo que dicen, la locura se pega! Y lo de las respuestas a tus reviews es muy cierto! Tooooda una página de word para ti! Me encantan tus reviews (no me cansaré de decirlo) y me encanta responderlos, así que no me puedo controlar y empiezo a escribir y a escribir, y ¡pum! Una página sin darme ni cuenta! Me lo paso tan bien leyendo los comentarios que me haces que no me puedo controlar… que le vamos a hacer! Y tu psicólogo debe ser malísimo si no le cuentas nada! (mi madre es psicóloga y es todo un palo de mujer. No se quien le dio el diploma pero creo que se equivocaron… porque no tiene ni idea de cómo piensa la gente ni de cómo ayudarla! Aunque es mi madre, y siempre se tiene una idea un poco distorsionada de las madres… son un pelmazo, por lo menos la mía).

Espero que "todavía" no me hayas mandado ninguna maldición… (la verdad es que me he retrasado más porque a mi ordenador le a cogido para no querer dejarme abrir los documentos del Word… así que tuve que guardar todos los archivos que tenía en una de esas chulas memorias y pasar mis historias al ordenador del despacho de mi casa… un lío vamos). Eres amiga de Voldy? No creo que te haga caso, yo soy su mano derecha y tu una simple amiga de paso… te lo digo yo! Jejeje! Aunque tus miradas me asustan un poquito así que me he metido un poco más de prisa… )

Snif snif! En serio no te cansas de leer mi fic? Créeme que esto es lo más bonito que me han dicho en mi corta vida! Es mucho más de lo que me esperaba y yo te mando un abrazo mucho más grande a modo de agradecimiento por tus hermosos reviews que siempre me levantan el animo y que me animan por un año entero! (alá! Toma dedicatoria!). Y terminas los reviews estupendamente! Otro abrazo y un enorme beso para ti! Gracias por seguir leyéndome!

…

Por cierto… no se si me besarás o me maleficiaras por esto… pero te dedico este capítulo! Si! A ti! XD

No se si te gustará demasiado a ti… pero yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y es la última preparación para el final… así que espero que te guste mucho! Besos!

Y hasta aquí los reviews que he recibido esta vez… que os parece? No esta mal eh!

Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir leyéndome y sobretodo por dejarme reviews! En serio! Los necesito para poder seguir escribiendo! (bueno, nunca amenazaré, como hacen algunos, con no publicar el último capítulo si no recibo una cantidad concreta de reviews… pero estoy muy muy agradecida por aquellos que me los dejan).

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola! Vuelvo vuelvo! Me he retrasado un poquito más de lo que creía (¬¬), pero es que pensaba que durante mis convivencias podría escribir (me llevé mi portátil), pero no tuve ni un segundo libre! Hice tanto deporte que hasta me duele recordarlo… Y cuando volví, como a las dos semanas va y mi ordenador (para variar un poco) empieza con sus tonterías de no querer funcionar!

Solo espero que me perdonéis por ello… (ahora pongo mi carita de perrito perdido… siempre funcionaba con mis padres! XD)

Bien, bien… nos estamos acercando al final de la historia cada vez más, y más, y más… jajaja! vaya, como que este pretende ser el penúltimo capítulo de la historia (sin contar el epílogo que aún no se si lo haré o no, aunque estoy casi segura).

La verdad es que esta vez no tengo mucho que decir… solo que espero que el final no os decepcione demasiado! Busqué y busqué la forma de que fuera un final bonito y a la vez no muy… obvio o algo así… no se si lo he conseguido, pero ya me lo diréis cuando leáis el último capítulo de la historia!

Ahora… como siempre…

**ADVERTÉNCIA:** esto es un **slash**, es decir, relación chico-chico (aunque se hayan hablado solo una vez durante todo el fic… que rara que soy), así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias ya te estás largando de aquí porque estás avisado y no aceptaré ninguna chorrada de review o comentario diciéndome tonterías sobre lo que escribo! (cualquier otra cosa si que me la podéis decir…!)

También decir, como siempre (me estoy hartando de esto ya…), que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino que son de J.K.Rowling quien sabe perfectamente que no gano nada con esto y por eso no me denunciará (aunque tendría a muchísima gente para denunciar… quien no ha publicado nunca un fic de estos chicos? XP).

Bien, y dicho y hecho, ahora empezaremos con el octavo capítulo…

Pero antes, quiero dar las gracias a una lectora que hace tiempo me dio esta idea y al final le haré caso! (aunque de una forma distinta a la que tal vez lo decía…) **Liwk** me refiero a ti! Porque aunque no me hayas dejado más reviews me diste esta genial idea! A ver que te parece!

Y otra cosa más! (ya sé, ya sé, ahora os dejaré con la historia…). Quiero dedicar este capítulo (que no es nada del otro mundo pero tenía unas enormes ganas de hacerlo) a una loca personita que me envía reviews a cada capítulo de la historia y que me ayuda con sus comentarios graciosísimos y sus dudas sobre la historia… **Yumeko**! Esta va por ti! (tal vez me denuncies por acoso o algo parecido pero necesitaba dedicarte por lo menos esto… no me maleficies por favor!)

Y ahora si… os dejo con el capítulo!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_**UNA POCIÓN INDESEADA**_

**Capítulo 8:**_ De mentiras y verdades…_

Todo estaba ya preparado… preparado para su pequeña "venganza" contra Harry Potter…

El caldero, a la derecha de su dormitorio, ya bullía anunciando que estaba terminada y perfecta… la había mejorado para que su efecto fuera más seguro, sin fallos, y "letal"…

La verdad es que le había costado lo suyo encontrar la forma perfecta para hacerlo. Había tenido un montón de dudas al respecto. El cómo, cuándo, cuánto, etc. rondaban constantemente por su cabeza después de que, de una forma un poco penosa, abriera los ojos a la realidad que había estado todo el rato gritándole: "eh! Tu! Si tu! El que no se entera… sabes quien es ya?".

Tuvo un montón de ideas al respecto, aunque la siguiente era cada vez peor a la anterior. Hasta que recordó a Pansy, su examiga más preciada…

Antes de su genial idea había pensado en ir directamente a él y hacerlo, hechizarlo, secuestrarlo,… pero como siempre, la solución se encontraba en sus queridas pociones (porque, admitámoslo, esa asignatura le encantaba!).

Como buen slytherin que era había calculado todo al mínimo detalle. Contratiempos, dificultades, que le descubrieran,… y lo tenía todo preparado para una fuga sin "problemas".

Había necesitado la ayuda de Snape, y era algo que le fastidiaba, pero no tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios para terminar correctamente la poción y necesitaba cierta información para mesurar con precisión los efectos secundarios de esta. Aunque, evidentemente, no le había contado su plan "real", el simplemente creía que era una jugarreta más de su alumno preferido… y se lo había tragado francamente rápido. Algo realmente raro ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente…

Pero ahora todo eso ya daba igual! La fecha ya estaba elegida y quedaban solamente dos días para ella… Dentro de dos días Potter estaría a su merced o él no se llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy (NA: no se si realmente Lucius es el segundo nombre de Draco… pero para mi fic si!).

Cansado de estar encerrado en su cuarto (había pasado allí cuatro días preparando y controlando la poción) decidió ir a tomar un poco el aire… iría a su árbol a descansar un poco y a terminar de prepararse mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba… hacía tiempo que no iba por ahí…

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Fuera del acogedor castillo llamado Hogwarts hacía el frío propio de invierno de Gran Bretaña, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo al chico que atravesaba las puertas de roble mientras se dirigía escaleras abajo con su andar elegante y arrogante que le correspondía, para algo le tenía que servir ser un Malfoy.

Protegido por un acogedor y caro abrigo negro con un forro en el interior de piel de dragón, se dirigió hacia su objetivo, el haya.

Esa noche había nevado, así que los terrenos volvían a estar cubiertos de una nieve pura después de que la anterior desapareciera a causa de un extraña alta temperatura que había afectado a esa región durante dos días… causante de que la mayoría de gente que se había quedado en el castillo, que ya eran pocos de por si, cayeran enfermos.

Pero él no había salido de las frías mazmorras en esos calurosos días, así que se encontraba perfectamente. Aunque había sido una preocupación para que su plan funcionara… pero por suerte (la suya) el gryffindor no había enfermado (demostrando otra vez que era "superior" al resto del mundo…).

Una corriente de aire frío le atravesó el cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera entero, que su cabello se despeinara y que, por un acto reflejo, se ajustará con más fuerza la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello con los colores de su casa impregnados. Verde y plata.

Caminando con cuidado llegó, en completo silencio, al árbol y se dejó caer de una forma poco común en él, demostrando su agotamiento tanto físico como psicológico. No había dormido demasiado durante esos días…

Y de quien era la culpa? Pues si! Como siempre todo era culpa del chico dorado, del consentido de Dumbledore, todo era por Harry…

Aunque se merecía un poco de margen para defenderse… Harry no tenía la culpa de que Draco se enamorara de él… La verdad es que si lo pensaba bien, todo era culpa de su "queridísimo e inteligentísimo" director. Él y sus estúpidas ideas!

Mirando al lago congelado con cierta melancolía siguió despotricando contra el director, demostrando su frustración lanzando piedras contra la dura capa de hielo formada en la superficie de este.

Si Dumbledore no hubiera estado completamente aburrido y chiflado nada de esto hubiera ocurrido… él nunca jamás se abría dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su supuesto enemigo ni de que este… este le…

Pero ahora no quería pensar en eso! Si el poderosísimo Albus Dumbledore se hubiera quedado quietecito y calladito no abría habido el baile de disfraces de Halloween y Pansy no abría utilizado la poción contra él. No abría estado obsesionado con el "besador nocturno" y nunca, nunca, abría prestado demasiada atención a ese árbol en concreto… el que le abrió los ojos a una realidad que tiempo atrás no habría sido capaz de asimilar…

Pero ahora el misterio ya estaba resuelto. Todas las piezas habían encajado a la perfección y el había abierto los ojos a la auténtica verdad… aquella que sus amigos, por lo menos Pansy y Blaise, habían visto antes que él pero que no se habían molestado en hacérsela saber… ya se las pagaría a esos dos cuando regresaran!

Ja! Y lo más irónico es que había descubierto la verdad gracias a un gryffindor y su afición (y obsesión) a la fotografía y al héroe del mundo mágico!

** Flash back **

**Después de ver marchar a un apesumbrado Harry, Draco empezó a caminar por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo. Solo pensaba y pensaba en ese chico que cada vez era más misterioso para él… no entendía ni su comportamiento ni sus palabras! Como podía ser eso? Él era conocido por su gran talento en analizar a la gente y realmente creía creer conocer a su "enemigo", pero por lo visto Harry Potter era toda una caja de sorpresas… y eso solo hacía que le gustara aún más. Mierda!**

** _ Nunca entenderás nada, verdad?_ **

**Había dado una y mil vueltas en torno de esas cuatro palabras… y aún no había podido "descifrar" con seguridad su significado. Eran bastante ambiguas, y eso no ayudaba.**

**Seguí caminando y caminando… la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que hora podría ser ya, pero no le importaba en absoluto. No sentía hambre, así que, qué más daba si se saltaba sus horas de comida?**

**Andaba solo, como siempre, un paso, ahora otro, y otro, y otro…**

**Por qué siempre se sentía completamente solo en momentos como esos? Y ahora, para empeorar las cosas, no había nadie en el castillo para ayudarlo a subir sus ánimos…**

**Ya llevaba dobladas más esquinas de las que podría recordar, pero como siempre, la suerte no estaba de su parte, y al doblar otra, chocó con alguien.**

**Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue _Harry_…**

**Pero al dirigir su mirada hacía el "estúpido" que se había atrevido a chocar con él (ya llevaba uno, y eso ya era mucho por una semana), vio con indiferencia a un chico en el suelo.**

**Era un gryffindor, pero no era Potter, sino el "fotógrafo" oficial del viejo loco, Creevey.**

**Después de decirle sus acostumbrados insultos estaba dispuesto a irse, hasta que se percató de algo que no había notado…**

**Al renacuajo ese se le habían caído un montón de fotografías y ahora las estaba empezando a recoger con una calma poco normal en él (considerando el hecho de que siempre se ponía muy nervioso cuando él lo miraba, insultaba y todo eso).**

**Por un motivo que ni aún ahora entendía, Draco se agachó junto a Colin y lo ayudó a recoger las fotografías mientras las miraba.**

**Había de todos los hechos ("importantes") que habían ocurrido en Hogwarts durante todo el año (¿seguro que Dumbledore se le había ocurrido la idea hacía poco o lo llevaba planeando desde el principio de curso?), y para su horror encontró la fotografía de su primer plano que el niño ese le había tomado al llegar al Gran Comedor. Si colocaban esa fotografía en ese… anuario, mataría al chico y luego iría a por el director.**

**Notó que la mayoría de las fotografías eran de gryffindors (evidentemente porque eran los de su casa), aunque también habían de gente de otras casas, aunque slytherin brillaba por su ausencia.**

**También notó que había un número preocupantemente alto de fotografías de Potter.**

**Potter sonriéndole a la cámara mientras está sentado en un sillón (supuso que de su sala común) delante de una chimenea…**

**Potter volando en el segundo partido de quidditch de ese año…**

**Potter y sus dos inseparables sombras…**

**Potter, la Weasley y el propio Creevey ("la debió hacer alguien")…**

**Potter mirando ausente a través de una ventana…**

**Potter vestido completamente de blanco con unas graciosas alitas a las espaldas…**

**Potter vestido de blando otra vez pero con el pobretón a su lado vestido con ropa de la edad media ("o algo así")…**

**Potter igual con la sabelotodo Granger vestida de bruja ("muy original de su parte!")…**

…

…

**Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba mal en esas fotografías… en esas tres últimas fotos había algo más en el peli-negro… pero, ¿qué era? ¿qué?**

**Y entonces lo supo. Sabía lo que estaba mal en esas fotografías…**

** Fin del flash back **

Suspirando sonoramente, Draco dejó que su cuerpo se relajara completamente y recargó totalmente su cuerpo en el tronco del haya.

No se podía creer que gracias a ese chico hubiera descubierto que quien le había besado el día de la fiesta, en Halloween, hubiera sido el mismísimo Harry Potter… porque si, era eso justamente lo que estaba mal en esas fotografías.

Recordaba perfectamente como, después de levantarse más pálido de lo normal en él, se dirigió como un zombi hacia su habitación sin hacer caso a lo que ese pequeño gryffindor le decía mientras él se marchaba…

Al llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta suavemente, no espero llegar a su cama para hacerlo. Simplemente allí mismo, apoyado en la puerta de madera, se deslizó lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, recogió sus piernas hasta tenerlas contra su pecho, y recargando la cabeza en sus rodillas se desahogó de todo aquello que llevaba dentro.

Se sentía completamente agotado. No recordaba, hasta ese momento, cuando había sido la última vez que había llorado… pero en esos momentos lo necesitaba como nunca.

No sabía si lloraba de rabia, felicidad, frustración o porque se sentí completamente utilizado y traicionado… Estaba muy confundido en esos momentos y notaba como sus ojos le ardían y cada vez tardaban más en volver a ser abiertos.

Estaba tan cansado… tanto…

Draco, ahora apoyado completamente en el árbol, volvió a soltar un suspiro, pero ahora de frustración. No le gustaba pensar en como había llorado… ni en como se había sentido al despertar al cabo de unas horas en el frío suelo de su habitación.

** Flash back **

**Con un fuerte dolor de espalda y una extraña escozor en los ojos, Draco fue despertando poco a poco. Mientras iba recuperando su sentido de la realidad se fijó en que, muy claramente, no se encontraba en su mullida y cómoda cama, sino en el frío e incomodo suelo.**

**¿Por qué se había dormido en un sitio así?**

**Y lo recordó.**

**Recordó las fotografías de ese pequeñazo y lo que ellas significaban…**

**Harry… Harry Potter era el ángel que había visto allí. Era el ángel que le había despertado. Harry Potter era su "besador nocturno". Era el chico que le había besado de esa forma tan… tan… especial. **

**Y él había despertado. Y eso solo significaba una cosa…**

**Harry le amaba. Le amaba a él, a Draco Malfoy. Y él había sido un estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Ahora que ya lo sabía recordaba todas esas miradas extrañas, esos momentos relajantes, su extraño comportamiento…**

**Y la poción.**

**Pansy lo sabía, y seguramente Blaise también. Las condiciones para que el efecto de la poción que su "amiga" le dio a beber sin su consentimiento eran sencillas, que el que le besara fuera la persona que él amaba y que este también le amara a él.**

**Así era lógico pensar que si él, Draco Malfoy, estaba enamorado de Potter fuera él quien le despertara! Aunque hubiera sido otra persona la que le hubiera besado él no habría despertado, porque estaba enamorado de Harry desde hacía mucho tiempo (no sabía cuanto, pero era mucho).**

**Y si el gryffindor le había "afectado" la poción era porque él también le amaba… le correspondía!**

**Pero había estado tan ciego, tan obsesionado con su descubrimiento de "estoy enamorado del estúpido de Potter" que no había querido pensar más en esa "trágica" noche.**

**Ahora entendía porque Pansy había estado tan feliz al saber que Draco por fin sabía de quien estaba enamorado y el por que le había mencionado la dichosa poción (y al besador nocturno) después de que él les contara su "logro"…**

**Y que Harry estuviera enamorado de él solo podía significar una cosa… que él era ese "estúpido" ignorante que no se daba cuenta de lo que tenía… él era el que no había visto como el gryffindor le quería, como le miraba con dolor cuando le lanzaba uno de sus típicos insultos…**

**Y eso aún le hacía más daño.**

**Porque Harry había escrito ese precioso poema en el haya para él… Harry estaba enamorado de él…**

**Soltó un sonoro suspiro de desesperación.**

**Qué haría ahora? Qué podría hacer?**

**Le dolía todo el cuerpo de haber dormido en el suelo, le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar y no descansar, le dolían los ojos de haber llorado y le dolía el corazón…**

**Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano (exagerando, evidentemente), se levantó recargando su cuerpo en la puerta y con un paso lento y cansado se dirigió hacia su cama, desplomándose sin ceremonias en ella.**

**Volvió a suspirar…**

**Él no era así, pensó con desagrado. Él era un insensible y un esnob, alguien que se preocupaba por su apariencia, frío y calculador. Era un persona que no se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y que nunca dejaba entrever sus emociones, sus dudas, sus miedos.**

**No era ni sentimental ni romántico, no le importaban los demás, solo hacía las cosas para beneficio propio… **

**Él no era así.**

**No lo era.**

**Entonces… por qué no se sentía tan mal por haber llorado? Por qué no le reconcomía su conciencia por haberse enamorado y haberlo aceptado? Por que no se sentía culpable por sus sentimientos y por su comportamiento?**

**Porque no lo hacía. Extrañamente eso se sentía… bien, correcto.**

**Lo que le estaba matando era no hacer nada de nada. Estar siempre parado, en el mismo sitio. Sentir como los demás avanzaban y luchaban por lo que querían… y él en cambio, qué estaba haciendo? Nada de nada.**

**Era un cobarde. Eso era lo que era.**

**Pero no lo sería más. No ahora que sabía que tenía posibilidades. No ahora que sabía que le correspondía. No más.**

**Nunca más.**

**Draco se levantó con un gran saltó de la cama, con una energía nunca antes sentida que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuese para que todo saliera como el quería, para conseguir su felicidad.**

**Empezaría su "nueva vida" justo en ese instante. Empezaría con ganas y fuerza, con esperanzas que no desfallecerían. **

**Daría su primer paso como el "nuevo Draco". Eso haría.**

**Y eso mismo hizo. Avanzó mirando al frente, confiado, con esperanzas.**

**Y tropezó.**

**Tropezó con el montón de regalos que había alrededor de su cama.**

**Ya ni se acordaba que era el día de Navidad…**

** Fin del flash back **

Riéndose de si mismo, Draco recordó con ganas y una gran sonrisa en su rostro ese momento.

Había sentido tal euforia en ese momento que ni se dio cuenta de los regalos que le habían traído las lechuzas y los elfos del colegio. Aún no se explicaba como había podido tirarse en su cama sin notarlos…

Levantándose con cierta pereza y sacudiendo sus ropas, Draco se preparó para volver a su cuarto. No quería que cualquier tontería estropeara sus planes.

Así que andando de regreso a su cuarto, siguió pensando en lo irónico que podía llegar a ser el destino (si es que no había sido todo una jugada de su director, que era algo que no dudaba que fuera posible).

Recordó que, como se sentía un poco decepcionado por su "primer paso", decidió hacer caso por fin a los regalos y abrirlos. Como siempre, se encontró con los tradicionales regalos, pero esos no eran de interés.

El que si le sorprendió fue el de su "amigo invisible", porque, evidentemente, quien era este? Pues Harry Potter claro!

El chico había tenido buen gusto por una vez en su vida… porque aunque lo quisiera, eso no significaba que no viera sus fallos, y uno muy grande que tenía era su pésimo gusto para la moda.

Era una preciosa y pequeña caja de música de madera color caoba, con un dragón labrado en la tapa de esta. La verdad es que la canción que sonaba al abrirla no le sonaba, así que seguramente sería muggle, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Tenía un regalo de Harry y parecía hecho expresamente para él.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras que le llevarían a las mazmorras mientras recordaba como a partir de ese día, todas las noches, se dormía escuchando la suave música que salía de la cajita colocada con cariño en su mesita de noche junto a las tres fotografías de Harry vestido de ángel que se había llevado "por accidente" después de su encontronazo con Creevey.

Harry era su ángel, y dentro de tan solo dos días sería suyo.

"_Será una buena forma de comenzar el año…_"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! He terminado este capítulo! Lo he terminado! Espero que os haya gustado y que no se haya hecho muy pesado… es bastante largo, verdad! (me he vuelto a pasar…) es la preparación para el gran final!

Ya no queda nada nada nada para este! Jojojojojojo!

Qué habrá planeado Draco? Creo que es un poco obvio… pero tal vez no lo es tanto! No se, como soy yo quien hago la historia todo me parece claro… jajaja!

Se nota que estoy muy feliz por haber terminado este capítulo?

No sabéis los problemas que he tenido para hacerlo… no problemas de inspiración (por una vez en la vida me ha salido bastante rápido), sino problemas con mi ordenador… suerte que tenía una de esas memorias portátiles que o sino no lo habría podido hacer nunca!

Os cuento… (aunque no os interese XD) No se que le pasa ahora a mi ordenador pero todos los programas del Office (o sea, el Word, el Excel y todos esos) no se me abren… no me deja ni abrir un documento nuevo, ni guardarlo ni abrir los antiguos… era un infierno ver como no podía ver mis historias escritas! En serio! Pensaba que ya las había perdido todas… (tengo como unas 7 historias empezadas y sin publicar aún…) Pero luego se me ocurrió guardarlos en esa memoria que ya he dicho y comprobar si en el ordenador de mi despacho los podía abrir… y si que he podido! Lo único que ahora tengo un poco menos de libertad para escribir… (tengo que controlar que no venga "nadie" XP) Pero intento ir lo más rápido posible…

Ah! Ya se que las últimas dos frases del capítulo pueden dar a entender que habrá… mmm… lemon, ya me entienden. Pero no creo que lo haga, nunca he escrito uno y la verdad, no creo que pueda hacerlo (aún XD). La verdad es que aún no se muy bien que pasará… solo tengo una cosa clara y es algo que ya dije al principio de la historia… habrá final feliz! Muajajaja!

No se cuando tardaré en subir el próximo capítulo (que en principio es el último! Luego solo quedaría el epílogo… que ese puede que tarde años! Jajaja!) pero intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible…

Lo haré lo mejor que pueda (dentro de mis posibilidades) y espero que os guste y que no os decepcione demasiado!

Nos leemos! Suerte a todo el mundo y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y sobretodo gracias a aquellos que me seguís apoyando capítulo tras capítulo con vuestros comentarios! Me animáis a seguir! Besos! Os quiero! (jajaja! Espero que nadie me denuncie por acoso o algo por el estilo… XP).

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

PD: ah! Y en el próximo capítulo pondré el esperado poema de Draco! (no es ninguna maravilla… pero hago lo que puedo!) Muajajajaja! Dew!


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola hola!

Se que muchos de vosotros queréis matarme… por mi tardanza y por ser un desastre en todo esto… Pero me di cuenta de algo… no se terminar fics! No puedo, os prometo que lo intento… pero solo pensar que es el último capítulo de la historia se me van las ganas de escribir… y sin ganas lo que escribo es aún peor que con ganas… (no se si me explico!)

Pero como algunos ya me estaban mandando "_ultimatums_" para que actualizara… (que miedo dan a veces! Jajaja!) Me puse a ello…

Espero que os guste y que no decepcione demasiado a los "lectores"… quiero vivir! Soy demasiado joven para morir!

Ahora demos paso a lo de siempre…

**ADVERTÉNCIA:** esto es un **slash**, es decir, relación chico-chico, aunque bastante leve ahora que lo pienso, porque de momento han estado cara a cara un par de veces en todo el fic… (en la conversación y en la cena). Pero si no te gusta este tipo de historias o relaciones, ya te estás largando de aquí! No acepto críticas respecto a este asunto… (pero todas las otras si, REVIEWS! XP)

Decir también que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino que son de J.K.Rowling, porque si lo fuera habría cambiado ciertas cosas del sexto libro… O estaría haciendo el séptimo y disfrutando de mi dinero… (esta forrada la tía! XD)

Dicho esto… os dejo ya con el último capítulo de la historia! (buuuaaaa! Suerte que aún me queda el epílogo… muajajajajaja!)

_**NOTA PARA LOS LECTORES DE MIS FICS **(estará en cada uno de ellos) Siento mucho muchísimo, de veras, mi total retraso en todos mis fics (que ya podría ir terminando alguno ¬¬), pero una serie de problemas con mi ordenador, con Internet y por mil y un contratiempos más me ha sido imposible escribir nada, o publicar nada… _

_Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto o haberos decepcionado por ello, pero no tuve oportunidad de solucionarlo (ha sido realmente un caos de época) e iré actualizando mis fics poco a poco porque, desgraciadamente, los estudios no me permiten relajarme demasiado… (malditos profes obsesivos y locos!). No se si mi estilo habrá cambiado o si sabré seguir correctamente mis fics (he olvidad muchas cosas UU) pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda y lo más rápido posible._

_Vuelvo a pediros disculpas por este descontrol y por no haber podido avisar tampoco… fue duro para mi también (ya sabéis que me encantan los reviews, adoro vuestros comentarios, y escribir siempre ha sido una de mis pasiones (aunque no se me da muy bien XD))_

_Espero que sepáis perdonarme (y en cierto punto entenderlo) y que sigáis dejándome vuestros comentarios sobre mis fics… Gracias a todos, os eché mucho de menos o_

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_**UNA POCIÓN INDESEADA**_

**Capítulo 9:**_ Porque en mi corazón estás tú…_

Estaba de mal humor, le dolía la cabeza horrores, estaba cansado y encima tenía que ir corriendo, subiendo escaleras mientras algo en su bolsillo iba haciendo "tilín" a cada paso, para poder llegar a tiempo…

No se podía creer la mala suerte que tenía… como es que todo lo malo le pasaba a él? Qué había hecho en sus vidas anteriores para merecerse todo eso? Él! Un ser tan perfecto como él! Bueno, vale, no era un santo en esta vida pero… tampoco era para tanto!

Cuando solo faltaba medio día para que la hora esperada llegara Dumbledore le había hecho llamar para que fuera a su despacho. Al llegar estaba algo preocupado, ya que el director nunca le había hecho ir a su despacho menos cuando su madre fue hospitalizada hacía un par de años, pero al entrar su preocupación voló a un lugar lejano. Allí, sentado tan tranquilo, estaba su "queridísimo" director mirándolo con su sonrisa estúpida y sus irritantes ojos brillantes. Tuvo que estar tres horas allí encerrado escuchando a ese vejete chiflado hablar de mortifagos, caramelos de limón, Snape, Potter (bueno, vale, Harry), el anuario, Creevey y su talento con la fotografía (ese niñito le debía ya unas cuantas!), mortífagos y Voldemort otra vez, el amigo invisible,… y no se cuantas tonterías más. En fin, una pérdida de tiempo. Una perdida de tiempo agotadora.

Le provocó el dolor de cabeza así que decidió regresar a su cuarto mientras dejaba a parir a ese viejo chocho retorcido y manipulador. Al entrar en su cuarto lo primero que vio fue su cama (se veía tan apetecible…) y a continuación la poción que reposaba en su mesita de noche (tenía tantas ganas de utilizarla…). Decidió tumbarse un rato, para descansar su pobre cabeza después de tal suplicio, aunque no deseaba lo que ocurrió a continuación…

Y es que se durmió. El sueño había sido maravilloso, Harry y él en un campo, en una especie de picnic (todo muy cursi hasta que…) que se acaba convirtiendo en una muy buena película de "acción" (si es que sabía lo que eran las películas) (NA: es un chico con las hormonas revueltas caray!), pero esa no era la cuestión, sino que se había dormido. DORMIDO!

Como era tan estúpido? Justo ese día tan importante… y lo peor es que despertó demasiado tarde. Tenía el tiempo justo, si iba corriendo, de llegar al jardín, tomarse la poción y esperar a que todo fuera como él quería… Porque la duda siempre estaba allí. Y si salía mal? Y si se había equivocado? "Y si" "Y si"… siempre con miedos, ya estaba hasta las narices de aquello!

Quería sacárselo de una vez y lo haría esa noche, porque era la perfecta y la indicada!

Pero su mala suerte no podía dejarlo tranquilo no un día… ni un miserable día!

"Estúpido! Estúpido! ESTÚPIDO!" iba repitiéndose mientras corría hacia el exterior del Colegio… con lo que le había costado que todo fuera idóneo y que no hubiera ningún problema, ni contratiempos ni equivocaciones…

Por fin llegó fuera, divisó su objetivo y se dirigió hacia él. Al llegar a la haya se sentó jadeando apoyándose en su tronco y dejo caer su cabeza. La alzó a continuación para comprobar la hora que era. Las doce menos cuarto, aún había llegado a tiempo… pero algo más tarde de lo que esperaba. Sacó el frasco que guardaba cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de su túnica, lo destapó y se bebió de un solo trago su contenido. Ahora solo quedaba esperar… estaba seguro que era ese el lugar indicado, pero si no era así la poción ya se encargaría de ello.

Pronto un extraño, pero esperado, sueño se apoderó de él provocando que se durmiera profundamente casi al instante.

Solo quedaba esperar…

Solo esperar…

…

Al principió pensó que se trataba de un sueño, ya que había revivido esa noche tantas veces que ya, muchísimas veces, soñaba con ella… Esa noche de Halloween (que lejos que le parecía aquello!) cuando su besador nocturno (ahora conocido como Harry-besador-nocturno-Potter) le hizo sentir aquello que nunca creyó sentir… aquella noche que le permitió darse cuenta de lo que escondía su corazón y que le permitió ver que, si quería, podía llegar a ser realmente feliz, feliz como pocas personas podían llegar a ser. Ser uno de esos afortunados…

Pero luego recordó en la situación en la que se encontraba y que tal vez ya todo estaba en marcha y que ya no era Halloween, sino fin de año… Ya estaba correspondiendo al beso cuando abrió los ojos y vio aquel maravilloso chico (bueno, lo poco que podía ver de él estando tan cerca) inclinado sobre si y besándole tiernamente… En ese preciso momento, cuando Draco estaba extasiado descubriendo cada linda peca del moreno chico (tenía pocas, pero tenía), Harry abrió sus ojos, permitiendo que Draco pudiera contemplar esos hermosos ojos…

"Como no me di cuenta antes de que era él teniendo el recuerdo de estos ojos grabados? Solo él podía ser!"

Harry, asustado y sin saber muy bien como había cometido el mismo error por segunda vez, se apartó rápidamente del slytherin observándole con temor (por su reacción) y con la esperanza de que se durmiera como la vez pasada… pero es no ocurrió, y se alteró aún más. Se sonrojo y se levantó sin mirar ni un momento a Draco, dispuesto a irse corriendo para no ver ni oír lo que el rubio tenía preparado para él… (insultos, amenazas, hechizos, las imperdonables? A saber… él no se quedaría allí quieto para descubrirlo, oh no!) Pero algo lo retuvo. Algo que se llama mano que te agarra por el brazo impidiéndote irte.

Harry lo miró con una clara señal de pregunta en su cara, Draco lo miraba intensamente, de pie ya frente a él. Harry no pudo evitar apartar su mirada y retroceder un paso. Draco estaba contentísimo con todo aquello, lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo, estaba ya seguro de lo que ese gryffindor sentía por él y evidentemente sabía que él le correspondía, pero la gracia es que el gatito no lo sabía… E iba a saldar algunas cuentas pendientes ahora aprovechando eso. Ei! Tal vez estaba enamorado, pero seguía siendo un slytherin, un Malfoy más concretamente, y él había estado "sufriendo" durante dos meses seguidos, echo un lío, preocupado, traumatizado, histérico,… de todo. Así que su gryffindor (porque ya era suyo en su opinión) se merecía un pequeño castigo.

.- Tienes la costumbre de besar a la gente mientras duerme y huir luego, Potter? – preguntó con su acostumbrada fría voz. Harry se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. Malfoy aún seguí cogiéndole del brazo… - Potter? – insistió.

.- Suéltame Malfoy! – dijo mientras forcejeaba pero casi sin fuerzas. Draco se encontraba completamente recuperado (ni dolores de cabeza, ni cansancio ni nada).

.- Se que fuiste tu quien me besaste en Halloween Potter, y hoy lo has vuelto a hacer. Me tuviste como loco buscando quien era esa persona durante tiempo y no dijiste nada! Te divertiste?

Harry apartó aún más la mirada. Los rumores de que Malfoy buscaba a la persona que le había besado y que aún sabiendo que era un chico lo quería encontrar habían llegado a él también, y siempre se había sentido algo culpable por ello… - Lo siento Malfoy, no era esa mi intención – intentó sonar frío, pero no lo consiguió. Draco sonreía con satisfacción.

.- Y cuál era, entonces, tu intención Potter? O es realmente un habito tuyo?

El pelinegro se veía desesperado, y es que lo estaba. Tenía muchísimas ganas de salir corriendo de allí, irse a su cama y desahogarse a gusto… pero seguía allí sin moverse, y no por el agarre del slytherin (que casi ya no hacía fuerza) sino porque, por alguna extraña razón, no podía irse… tan rara como la razón por la que había llegado hasta allí, y así se lo hizo saber – No lo sé Malfoy, no se porque lo hice. Algo me empujó a venir y… ya sabes – volvió a sonrojarse.

Draco no pudo evitar que una sincera risa se escapara de sus labios, se veía adorable! Harry lo miró extrañado y como si estuviera loco… - Me creo que llegaras aquí sin saber como – dijo misteriosamente – pero creo que si tienes un motivo por el que me besaste…

Harry no contestó y no tenía intención de hacerlo, y Draco lo sabía, así que aceleró las cosas. Empujó al pelinegro contra el tronco del árbol y se colocó a solo centímetros de su cara. Podía notar la respiración acelerada del gryffindor, como cada vez estaba más rojo y sus deseos de besarlo… lo presentía de algún modo.

Harry estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Qué pretendía esa burlesca serpiente? Reírse de él? Escuchar su confesión y luego destrozarle! No aguantaría mucho tiempo esa situación, y exploto cuando el rubio se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle un "dímelo de una vez…".

Y digo explotó porque realmente fue eso lo que hizo. Mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos confesó que le gustaba, es más, que estaba enamorado de él, que podía reírse de él, maldecidlo, incluso decir en medio del comedor que Harry-asqueroso-gay-pervertido-Potter se había enamorado de él! Que no le importaba, que ya no aguantaba más todo eso, que le dejara solo y en paz…

Y el corazón de Draco saltó, se explayó y se contrajo en solo dos segundos. Le dolía el corazón, le dolía verle en ese estado…

Y lo abrazó muy fuerte (cosa que Harry no se esperaba claro), y le pidió con voz suave, calmada e incluso tierna que se calmara, que todo estaba bien, que todo estaba bien…

De pronto un viento conocido volvió a soplar y una luz los envolvió a los dos. La haya había vuelto a "reaccionar" y aquello que vio Draco esa tarde (NA: ya saben, la de la matanza de la manzana o) volvió a aparecer ante ellos. Sin haber leído ninguna inscripción, sin haber resuelto ningún acertijo, sin haber pensado en nada…

Harry, algo más calmado, contemplaba la haya maravillado. Ya la había visto, pero de eso había pasado año y medio más o menos, así que había olvidado lo que se sentía al estar allí, envuelto por esa luz, por esas hojas, ese viento…

Volvió a recordar a su "compañero" cuando este le indicó que mirara dos corazones en concreto que se encontraban unidos y que brillaban como muy pocos hacían… Harry abrió enormemente los ojos al leer esos nombres y giró a mirar a Draco. Éste no le miraba a él sino que seguía observando a esos dos corazones que se habían acercado a ellos con una mirada indescriptible, llena de emociones, y una tierna sonrisa que Harry creía que nunca llegaría a ver… (incluso dudaba de su existencia). El rubio, más seguro de si mismo y controlando la situación, dirigió su mano hacía los corazones y los tocó, provocando que un nuevo viento, mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro experimentado, se levantara junto a ellos, haciendo aparecer sus verdaderos sentimientos…

"_Quiero tenerte a mi lado_

_y gritarle al mundo que te amo._

_Quiero tenerte en mi mundo_

_y no temer por lo absurdo._

_Quiero abrazar tu corazón_

_y salvarlo de la perdición._

_Quiero sentirte mío_

_y que tu me sientas tuyo._

_Solo quiero saber que sabes_

_que siempre te querré,_

_aún sabiendo que nunca te tendré._

_Un lugar para ti y para mí,_

_un hogar donde vivir,_

_un paraíso donde sufrir,_

_un mundo de sueños_

_creado para sentir."_

_(Potter)_

"_Un corazón para el que luchar,_

_una alma que quiero salvar._

_Unos ojos para admirar_

_y unos labios que quiero besar._

_Un deseo que quema,_

_que me acecha._

_Un recuerdo que susurra,_

_que me cuenta._

_Quiero correr,_

_quiero huir,_

_quiero soñar,_

_quiero vivir._

_Un sueño que quiero lograr_

_una promesa para cumplir._

_Una sonrisa que quiero alcanzar_

_una esperanza para sufrir._

_Quiero sentir:_

_tus palabras, tus "te quiero"._

_Quiero esperar:_

_por tus abrazos, por tus deseos."_

_(Malfoy)_

Harry aún contemplaba sorprendido la blanca madera de ese árbol.

Las luces habían desaparecido hacía unos instantes, el viento había cesado, pero las palabras aún rondaban en su cabeza, impidiendo que olvidara lo leído hacía solo unos instantes.

.- Por-por qué? – logró preguntar quedadamente. Era apenas un susurro, pero Draco le había oído.

El rubio se acercó lentamente al tembloroso gryffindor, que al ver como este se acercaba se estremeció involuntariamente. Draco sonrió suavemente al ver esa reacción, más bien al sentirla.

Colocando una mano en la morena mejilla de Harry e inclinando su cuerpo hacia él, acerco su cara a la del pelinegro. A Harry el corazón le iba a mil. Se había sonrojado a más no poder y solo podía estar pendiente de cada nuevo movimiento del slytherin. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo, aunque tenía claro lo que él quería que hiciera…

Draco terminó de inclinarse y le susurro unas palabras al oído. Harry tembló de emoción. Quería reír y llorar. Salir corriendo de allí y a la vez quedarse. Quería decirle mil y una cosas al chico sentado delante de él pero algo se lo impidió. Algo que no le molestó.

Después de dejarle las cosas claras al chico, Draco no había podido resistir más. Por Merlín! Es que quien podría? Ese chico era tan… adorable? Y sabía que le quería, y tanto que lo hacía! Era tan obvio… y eso solo hacía que le quisiese más por ello. Por su inocencia y por su transparencia.

Era un gryffindor orgulloso, jodidamente curioso y estúpido, pero a la vez era fuerte, poderoso; y tierno e inesperadamente con una apariencia frágil que hacía que quisieras protegerlo de todo y de todos…

Y allí estaba, delante de él, con un rubor monísimo en sus mejillas y mirándole con anhelo… y se volvía a preguntar: ¿quien se resistiría a algo así? Él no, por supuesto.

Y lo besó. Un beso suave, apenas un roce, para que el otro pudiera apartarse si quería. Un beso que intentaba decirle aquello que muy difícilmente diría con palabras. Transmitiéndole que no le engañaba, que todo era cierto.

Y Harry le creyó, no por la forma de besarle ni tampoco por como el otro había colocado inconscientemente su otra mano en su cara, sujetándolo pero sin hacer fuerza. Lo creyó por lo que leía en sus ojos. En sus plateados y fríos ojos. Vio miedo y una suplica silenciosa en ellos y eso es lo que le bastó para seguir con él. Y porque quería, quería que lo que le había dicho Draco fuera cierto, quería creer en todo lo que había sucedido esa noche… en lo que significaba…

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, mostrando así su completa aceptación y permitiendo que Draco por fin pudiera relajarse del todo y empezara lo que realmente quería…

Recordaría esa noche por el resto de su vida. Recordaría todos los días junto a él siempre, aunque estos le dolieran, aunque hubiera malos momentos, aunque tuvieran peleas… Sin importar el que dirán, el que pensaran, el que nos pasará… Eran solo ellos dos, nadie más, y eso era lo que realmente importaba…

Muchos dirían que esa noche fue el inicio de su relación, que allí es donde empezaron su vida juntos, pero ambos sabían que eso no era verdad… Su historia había comenzado meses antes, en la noche de Halloween, o tal vez antes…

Uno nunca sabe lo que le puede deparar el destino, uno nunca puede controlar su vida, sus sentimientos y sus deseos, uno nunca puede conducir su vida… Lo que uno solo puede hacer es estar atento a todas las señales existentes y prepararse por lo que llegará por si solo…

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Ya esta… un final muy ñoño? Pero que queríais? Se trata de mí por Dios! Jajajaja!

Quería que fuera mágico y bonito. Tierno y sentimental. Porque Draco demuestra siempre ser todo lo contrario, así que si cambiaba eso demostraría que realmente le quería. Era una noche para demostrar que sentían ese par… así que aguantadlo como podáis! XP

Y quien no haya deducido lo que Draco le decía… mala suerte! (y no era un te amo ni un te quiero jojojo!) Leed el título por el amor de Dios!

(hoy estoy religiosa…)

Me quedó algo más corto que el anterior, pero es que la historia para el final era esta, así que no quise inventarme trucos para alargarlo más y dejarlo tal y como estaba… no se, a mi me gusta así… No creo que añadir más detalles sobre la conversación de Draco con Dumbledore, o cualquier percance más favoreciera a la historia, así que lo dejo así (a no ser que reciba muchas quejas XP!)

Bueno, tengo pensado un epílogo para esta historia pero… no se si lo queréis o no… que decís?

Nunca amenazo con eso de decir que si no recibo varios reviews no lo haré pero… siempre hay una primera vez para todo! ;) Así que solo os diré que, si veo que la historia a gustado y que realmente queréis ver como fue todo con ellos después de esa noche… dejadme un review! (es muy fácil o).

Y solo me queda decir que gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, por haber leído mi historia, por haberla seguido y por haberme dado vuestro apoyo (incluso con mis retrasos UU). Espero no haberos decepcionado demasiado y que sigáis leyendo historias mías si os llaman la atención y os interesan… y seguiré escribiendo y publicando siempre que pueda!

Y gracias a los administradores de Fanfiction y Slasheaven que hacen posible que yo, una persona normal y corriente sin talento, pueda publicar historias y permitir ver que hay gente que le gusta (aunque sea poco) mi vulgar trabajo… Muchísimas gracias!

Nos vemos en mis otras historias o (si recibo vuestros pedidos) el epílogo de la historia!

Suerte a todo el mundo!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

**Administradora de Slashfiction HP**

**PD: **Creo que respondí a todos los reviews y comentarios que recibí, pero si no es así, por favor decídmelo y os responderé (con eso de la nueva fórmula de poder utilizar el "reply" directamente estoy echa un lió… UU)


End file.
